Numbers
by hikari-lenlen
Summary: "Waktumu disini akan habis jika angkamu mencapai nol". Rin Kagami sedang berlibur ke taman hiburan. Namun, tiba-tiba semua orang menghilang, meninggalkan Rin sendirian. Dan lagi, ada sebuah angka misterius tertera di layar handphone-nya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?/ updated: Chapter 9: Rin and Len's Time / Number Days x Vocaloid fic / No flame pls
1. Number 12

**Hika kembali dengan membawa fic crossover Vocaloid dan Number Days, enjoy!**

* * *

Hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar terang, banyak orang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Tapi, bila kita perhatikan lagi, ada satu tempat yang bukan main ramainya. Itulah Pactheland, taman hiburan yang baru saja dibuka bulan lalu. Namun, siapa sangka tempat ini akan menjadi panggung utama dalam kisah ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, bukankah tidak ada orang yang mau terperangkap dalam sebuah taman hiburan?

* * *

**Numbers**

**a crossover fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Number Days and storyline © Pacthesis**

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

Namaku Rin Kagami, 14 tahun, seorang murid biasa. Dan tebak, ada dimana aku sekarang. Jika kau menjawab "Pactheland", maka jawabanmu tepat! Pactheland adalah taman hiburan yang luar biasa meski usia tempat ini tergolong sangat muda. Aku kesini bersama dua orang temanku, Miki dan Ring. Oh, tampaknya aku lupa waktu. Jam berapa sekarang? Sudah berapa lama aku main disini?**  
**

Aku meraba saku celanaku, mencari benda kesayanganku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah handphone-ku. Namun, benda itu tak dapat kutemukan dimana-mana.

"Ah!" seruku.

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Miki khawatir.

"Handphoneku... hilang..." jawabku setengah panik.

"Mungkin kau meninggalkannya di dalam cafe tadi." timpal Ring sambil meminum susu vanila yang ia beli dari cafe yang dimaksud.

"Ah, benar juga! Tunggu ya, aku cari dulu."

"Oke, kita tunggu di depan pohon ini ya! Jangan kemana-mana lagi!" pesan Miki.

* * *

**Sesaat kemudian  
**

Ini dia hp ku! Aku menemukannya di atas meja yang paling pojok di cafe itu. Fiuuh, untung saja tak ada yang mencuri hp ini! Kalau nggak, harus bilang apa aku ke Tou-san yang sudah beliin hp-ku? Ah, sudahlah, aku harus kembali ke tempat Miki dan Ring. Aku segera keluar dari cafe.

Aku berjalan dan berjalan. Tempat ini sudah semakin sepi saja, mengingat sekarang sudah jam setengah lima sore. Aku harus pulang menjelang jam enam!

...

...

...

...

Tunggu dulu, ini semakin aneh saja. Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau cuma aku yang berada di taman bermain ini? Oh, ayolah, sepuluh menit yang lalu, taman bermain ini masih ramai, dan sekarang? Hanya aku seorang yang ada disini?

...

...

...

...

Ini bukan main-main! Bahkan Miki dan Ring sudah tak ada di pohon tempat kami seharusnya bertemu! Apa aku pergi terlalu lama sehingga mereka lelah dan meninggalkanku? Yang benar saja, dasar jahat!

"Heei!" teriakku.

"Miki! Ring!" aku memanggil kedua temanku, tetapi tak ada yang muncul. Suara langkah kaki pun tak ada.

"Aku serius! Ayo pulang sekarang!"

...

Hening.

Dan ketika aku menengadah ke atas, ada sebuah dinding kaca yang besar, dinding itu menghalangi pintu masuk dan keluar Pactheland. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?!

Saat itu juga, hp-ku berdering. Ah, mungkin SMS dari Miki atau Ring! Aku segera mengecek hp-ku, tetapi yang muncul di layar hanyalah sebuah angka...

12

Kemunculan angka tersebut diikuti dengan pesan baru di hp-ku. Lho? Kenapa bisa ada pesan? Padahal tak ada sinyal disini. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera membacanya.

* * *

_From: Unknown_

_Waktumu disini akan habis jika angkamu mencapai nol._

_Received on August 26 2013, 4.54 PM_

* * *

Pesan dari siapa ini? Dan apa maksudnya isi pesan itu? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan angka 12 di layar hp ku ini? Atau jangan-jangan...

Jika angka di layar hp ku mencapai nol...

Aku akan mati?

"Hmm, angkamu jauh lebih rendah daripada punyaku."

Whoa! Tanpa kusadari, ada seorang lelaki yang sedang melirik ke layar hp ku!

"AAH!" teriakku kaget.

Lelaki itu terdiam, kemudian berkata, "Tenang saja, namaku Kiyoteru."

"Namaku Rin. Kau terjebak disini juga?" tanyaku langsung ke intinya.

"Ya." jawab Kiyoteru singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Sudah berapa lama kau terjebak?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mungkin beberapa jam." jawabnya dengan kalem.

"Huh, menyedihkan. Padahal aku kesini bersama teman-temanku untuk merayakan selesainya ujian, tapi hal ini terjadi..."

"Sama denganku. Aku bekerja disini. Ketika jam kerjaku hampir habis, semua orang menghilang." kata Kiyoteru curhat.

Aku terdiam. Apakah hanya aku dan Kiyoteru yang terjebak disini? Dan apa sebenarnya maksud angka ini? Aku melirik ke hp-nya, angka 29 tertera di layar. Uuh, angkanya lebih tinggi daripada milikku...

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Kiyoteru. "Kau bisa pergi ke cafe untuk beristirahat, sementara aku akan mengecek hal-hal lainnya. Kita akan bertemu disana." lanjutnya.

Aku keberatan dengan usul itu. Siapa yang mau ditinggal di taman hiburan berhantu (?) sendirian?

"Anu, boleh aku ikut denganmu?" usulku kepadanya.

"Ummm..." Kiyoteru salah tingkah.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Bukan begitu... sebenarnya aku mau..."

"Mau apa?"

"... Ke toilet."

Aku terdiam. Terkejut, panik, malu, salah tingkah, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"MAAF! BAIKLAH, AKU AKAN PERGI KE CAFE SENDIRIAN. INGAT, KITA BERTEMU DI SANA! BYE!" kata (teriakku) panik. Uuh, benar-benar memalukan!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Setelah berkeliling taman hiburan selama 10 menit (maklum, Rin gampang nyasar), akhirnya ia menemukan cafe yang dimaksud Kiyoteru. Ia masuk kedalam dan segera disapa oleh siluet lelaki yang sangat tinggi... Lebih tinggi dari Kiyoteru.

"Oh, hai..." sapa Rin kaku. Pria itu memang sangat tinggi, tetapi wajahnya terlihat begitu ramah.

"Hai, namaku Kaito. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lembut.

"R-Rin Kagami... Jadi kau..."

"Iya, aku terperangkap juga di taman hiburan ini. Tapi aku senang kau datang. Semakin banyak orang suasana akan semakin ceria. Benar 'kan?" timpal Kaito sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Err... ya. Jadi, siapa itu?" tanya Rin sambil menujuk anak perempuan berambut hijau toska yang sedang duduk di bangku cafe dengan wajah datar. Sebenarnya, ia masih bingung. Kenapa Kaito bisa seceria itu saat ia sedang terperangkap di taman hiburan dengan SMS dan dua digit angka yang aneh di layar handphone nya? Ngomong-ngomong, angka yang tertera di hp Kaito adalah 17, masih lebih tinggi dari Rin.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Dia sudah duduk disana sebelum aku sampai kesini. Dia tak mau berbicara denganku. Aku harap dia tidak sebal denganku." kata Kaito dengan wajah sendu.

"Mungkin dia akan bicara denganku." kata Rin sambil berjalan mendekati gadis yang rambutnya diikat dua itu.

* * *

**Rin P.O.V  
**

Di depanku, ada seorang gadis misterius yang sedang duduk dengan wajah datarnya, dan aku sedang mencoba menyapanya.

"Um... halo." aku membuka pembicaraan.

Gadis itu masih terdiam.

"Siapa namamu?" lanjutku,

Si gadis berambut tosca masih diam. Aku pun terdiam. Sungguh tak enak suasananya!

...

...

...

Akhirnya, aku pun kembali membuka pembicaraan

"Err..."

Sebelum aku sempat melanjutkan kalimatku, gadis surai tosca mengaluarkan dua kata dari mulutnya yang mungil itu.

"Hatsune Miku."

"Eh?"

"Hatsune Miku, itu namaku."

Dia berbicara denganku! "Aku Rin." balasku, berusaha melanjutkan obrolan kami.

Namun, Miku kembali diam.

"Miku?" tanyaku.

Miku masih diam.

* * *

Akhirnya, aku menyerah. Aku pun kembali kepada Kaito untuk melaporkan hasil 'percobaan'-ku.

"Aneh, dia berhenti berbicara." laporku.

"Setidaknya ia berbicara denganmu. Oh, hari ini begitu melelahkan! Aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini!"

Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini begitu santai dalam situasi aneh seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu santai?" tanyaku.

"...Sebenarnya, tadinya aku panik. Tapi karena aku tidak sendirian lagi, jadi aku bisa merasa sedikit lega." jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum pahit. "Kita akan keluar dari sini bersama 'kan?" Kaito bertanya lagi.

"Ya!" seruku.

* * *

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Terdengar suara seorang lelaki dari luar cafe.

"Dengarkan aku!" kali ini, itu suara Kiyoteru. Lalu, ada dua orang lelaki yang masuk ke cafe. Mereka adalah Kiyoteru dan seorang lelaki tak dikenal dengan surai hitam. Tampaknya mereka baru saja bertengkar.

.

Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi disana? Apa maksud dari angka-angka itu? Terlebih dengan pesan yang berbunyi "_Waktumu disini akan habis jika angkamu mencapai nol._". Akankah Kiyoteru, Rin, Miku, dan Kaito selamat? Dan siapakah pemuda berambut hitam itu?

**To be continued**

* * *

**Yep, ini adalah fic Number Days x Vocaloid! Tapi jalan ceritanya akan sedikit dibedakan kok xD**

**Akhir kata...**

**Review please?**


	2. New Friends

**Hika kembali~ Akhirnya jumlah reviews di fanfic My Day My World mencapai dua digit angka ;w; ini sesuatu banget bagi author baru yang gak pengalaman buat fic seperti saya. Saya pun membuat fic My Day My World hanya karena ada ide muncul dan saya langsung buat account disini *buka aib*  
**

**Anyway, saya bales review dulu**

**Yami no Ryou: makasih atas support nya, sudah saya lanjutkan~**

**Stida Otoejinsei: waa, ava nya Len di Synchronicity~! *fangirling* oke, saya mau bales review Stida-san. Kenapa angkanya hitungan mundur? Karena takdir /plak. Umm... Mungkin genre nya tak sesuai harapan Stida-san, mengingat genre yang saya gunakan adalah Romance dan Friendship. Sekali lagi maaf mengecewakan ya ;w;**

**Kurayami Nea: arigatou, ini sudah lanjut OwO**

**So, let's begin!**

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya:** Rin terperangkap di taman hiburan Pactheland. Dia bertemu dengan Kiyoteru yang (mungkin) kalem, Kaito yang santai dan ramah, juga Miku yang pendiam. Namun, muncullah seorang lelaki berambut hitam...

* * *

**Numbers**

**a crossover fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Number Days and storyline © Pacthesis**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V  
**

Seketika itu juga, masuklah Kiyoteru bersama seorang pemuda lain ke dalam cafe. Keduanya menunjukkan raut wajah yang kesal, seolah-olah keduanya merupakan musuh bebuyutan.

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu!" hardik lelaki berambut hitam.

"Oh, Rin. Kau sudah sampai rupanya," sapa Kiyoteru pada Rin.

"Kiyoteru-san? Apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi?" tanya Rin.

"Aku terlalu lama ya? Aku sedang mengejar seekor anjing hitam," kata Kiyoteru dengan nada tenang namun 'sedikit menantang'.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan anjing hitam? Mentang-mentang rambutku hitam!" Oh tidak, sepertinya pemuda ini mudah marah.

Namun, Kiyoteru tidak menjawab, dia malah bertanya lagi. "Siapa pemuda bersyal itu?"

"Namaku Kaito, salam kenal," Ya, Kaito memang memakai syal, padahal ini musim panas. Syal biru itu membuat penampilannya terlihat agak konyol.

"Siapa pemuda ini?" tanya Rin sambil melirik si pemuda pemarah tadi.

"SIAPA KALIAN SEMUA?" pemuda itu bertanya balik.

Kaito memberi aba-aba, "Sebutkan nama kalian semua!"

"Kiyoteru Hiyama"

"Rin Kagami"

"...Miku Hatsune"

"A-ah, Rei Kagene!" tanpa sadar, pemuda bersurai hitam, atau yang bisa kita sebut Rei telah menyebutkan namanya.

"Kaiko Shion!" sahut Kaito dengan wajah yang... minta dihajar.

"Hei, namamu Kaito!" Rin mengoreksi.

"Iya, aku cuma bercanda," Kaito nyengir.

* * *

"Jadi semua orang disini mendapat SMS aneh itu..." kata Kiyoteru membuka diskusi (?) mereka.

"Dan di setiap handphone kita tertera angka..." lanjut Kaito. "Angkaku adalah 17, punya Rin 12, punya Kiyoteru 29, punya Miku 20, dan terakhir, milik Rei adalah 22.

"Kenapa angkaku yang terbesar ya?" gumam Kiyoteru.

"Hei, jangan sombong!" Oh, tampaknya Rei masih kesal.

"Punyaku malah yang terendah..." Rin pundung.

"Uh, kenapa aku sangat lelah sekarang? Padahal ini belum jam 9 malam?" tanya Rei bingung.

"Bukan hanya kau yang lelah." timpal Rin.

"Aku yang kerja seharian aja masih kuat." Kiyoteru pamer.

"Eh sebentar," Rei mengambil sebuah charger handphone dari tas ranselnya dan mengisi baterai hp-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur saja sekarang?" usul Kaito.

"Yang benar saja, ini masih jam enam!" Rei menolak.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang bahwa kau lelah? Tidak konsisten." kata Kiyoteru

"Yah, aku memang... AAAAHHH!" Tiba-tiba Rei berteriak.

"APAAA?!" Kaito ikut kaget.

"Rin, boleh kupinjam hp-mu?" tanya Rei.

Untuk sesaat, Rin merasa ragu. Namun, Rin memberikannya pada hp-nya (yang bertipe sama seperti milik Rei). Kemudian, Rei men-charge hp Rin yang kebetulan baterainya juga tinggal sedikit. "Nah, apa yang kau rasakan?"

...

"AH! Aku merasa lebih segar sekarang! Tetapi kenapa? Apa itu artinya..."

* * *

"Rupanya energi kita ditentukan oleh banyaknya baterai hp kita ya..." Kaito menyimpulkan.

"Itu gila." respon Rin dengan singkat.

"Sebaiklah jagalah handphone kalian baik-baik, jangan sampai rusak." pesan Kiyoteru.

"Ah, aku tidak bawa charger hp-ku..." kata Kaito kecewa.

"Beli saja di bioskop."

"Oh, benar juga... Tunggu, membeli? Di tempat ini hanya ada kita berlima, apa kita harus **beli**?"

"Ya. Tadi aku mencoba mengambil Coka Cola (saya sensor-w-), tapi pintunya tiba-tiba terkunci dan aku tak bisa keluar sampai aku meletakkan uang di meja kasir."

"Dasar, taman hiburan ini pelit."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berpencar dan berkeliling tempat ini," Usul Kiyoteru bijaksana (?)

"Yosh!"

* * *

**Lima menit kemudian...  
**

Rin sedang berkeliling taman bermain, tetapi ia merasa lelah secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengecek baterai hp-nya dan... baterainya tinggal 20%. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rin segera memasuki toko souvenir dan men-charge hp-nya. Sedikit demi sedikit, rasa lelahnya pun berkurang. Ia menatap angka yang tertera di hp-nya. Angka 14.

'Baterainya sudah 25%, tapi angkanya masih 14. Rupanya baterai memang tidak berpengaruh bagi angka.' batin Rin. Yah, yang terpenting angkanya bertambah 2.

"Oh... Ini merepotkan..."

Saat itu juga, tampaklah sosok Rei memasuki toko souvenir.

"Disitu kau rupanya. Ayo ikut, ada sesuatu yang harus kau lihat!"

* * *

**Di depan toilet umum  
**

Tampaklah Kaito dan Kiyoteru yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan sebuah robot rusak yang berbentuk balok berwarna putih.

"Oh, Rei, Rin!" sapa Kiyoteru.

"Benda apa itu?" tanya Rin.

"Aku tak tahu... Ini sejenis mesin. Mungkin kita bisa memperbaikinya. Aku pernah belajar memperbaiki mesin di klub mesin di sekolahku dulu." jawab Kiyoteru.

"Kalau begitu, ayo perbaiki!" sahut Rei.

"Tidak segampang itu, enam bagian robot hilang... Kita harus mencarinya." kata Kiyoteru.

"Ya sudah, kita cari saja!" ajak Rin.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, ada yang lihat Miku?" tanya Kaito.

"Terakhir kali kulihat, dia bersama Kaito."

"Tidak, dia terus menghindar dariku. Tampaknya dia mengira aku ini penjahat..." kata Kaito dengan sedih.

"Mungkin dia menjauhimu karena syal konyolmu itu?" tanya Rei dengan nada bicara yang menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua..." Rin melerai. "Dia mungkin hanya anti-social. Miku pasti aman, yang penting kita cari dulu saja bagian robot ini!"

"Karena kita berenam, maka aku (Rin) akan mencari dua bagian, dan sisanya mencari empat. Siapapun beritahu Miku soal ini!"

"Jangan aku." kata Kaito. "Dia membenciku."

"Aku saja" Rei menawarkan.

"Ya sudah, ayo mulai!" dan mereka pun berpencar.

* * *

**Rin P.O.V  
**

Nah, sekarang aku harus mencari salah satu sekrup robot dan roda untuk robot itu.

DRRTTT

Oh, hp-ku bergetar lagi... dengan SMS yang aneh lagi?

_From: Unknown_

_When falling damp tree unveils ghost_

_Received on August 26, 6.37 PM_

.

Uuh, apa maksudnya ini? Sok inggris pula! Umm... artinya... 'Ketika pohon lembab yang jatuh menampakkan setan? Apa sih yang orang aneh ini inginkan? Sudahlah, nanti tanya saja ke yang lain. Yang penting sekarang itu robot!

* * *

Aku mulai mencari. Di bangku roller-coaster, di dalam kabin ferris-wheel, bahkan sampai di dalam kolam renang pun kucari. Tapi aku tak dapat menemukan benda-benda itu! Lalu, aku mengecek merry-go-round. Namun, saat aku hendak mencari, aku malah terpeleset! Sial sekali aku hari ini! Oh... Apa ya yang membuatku terpeleset? Jangan-jangan... Ah, ada roda kecil yang menggelinding disana! Inikah yang dimaksud keberuntungan setelah kesialan?

Aku berjalan melewati game center, dan kalau dilihat baik-baik ternyata ada sebuah sekrup kecil tepat di bawah jendela game center! Betapa beruntungnya aku! Dengan cepat, aku membawa semuanya ke tempat yang lainnya.

* * *

Kiyoteru mulai memperbaiki robot tersebut.

Semenit...

Lima menit...

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa cuma aku saja yang mendapat SMS aneh lagi?" tanya Kaito.

"Maksudmu tentang setan dan pohon lembab itu?" Rei bertanya balik.

"Iya... Mungkin bisa dibaca dengan berbagai cara... Misalnya 'tree ghost unveils damp when falling'?"

"Atau 'ghost damp falling when unveils tree'?"

"Atau 'tsohg sleivnu eert pmad ngillaf nehw'?"

"Atau 'fcdhcksb sdnxksdh skjaclaj'?"

"...Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

'Sudahlah, pikirkan saja nanti."

.

Sepuluh menit...

Tiga puluh menit...

Tiga puluh satu menit...

Ah, aku tak tahan! "Sebentar, aku ke toilet dulu deh!"

"Aku charge hp dulu!

"Aku beli Coka Cola dulu!"

"TUNGGU, KALIAN SEMUA!"

Dan Kiyoteru ditinggal sendirian... Eh nggak sendirian sih.

"Hai..."

"Miku? Kenapa kau baru datang?" Kiyoteru sweatdrop.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Selesai!" seru Kiyoteru girang.

Robot itu mulai bergetar, dia berdiri dengan kaki (roda)nya, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Namaku Cashy, senang bertemu dengan kalian~"

"...Imut." Miku berkomentar.

"Aku adalah robot yang menyimpan dan memberi uang~ Jadi jika kalian memberi sedikit energi baterai kalian, aku akan memberi uang..." kata Cashy lagi.

"...Aku mengerti, kita bisa mendapat uang dengan cara itu."

"Dengan memberikan energi baterai kita? Yang benar saja!"

"Setuju atau tidak itu urusan kalian! Hanya uang yang kusuka, hanya uang yang kurindu, hanya uang yang kucinta! TALLYHOMOFO~" Lalu Cashy pergi, dan melindas kaki Kaito dengan rodanya.

"Ow!"

"...Tallyhomofo itu apa?"

"Sudahlah, aku lapar! Seseorang, tolong beli makanan!" keluh Rei.

"Aku saja!" tawar Rin "Baterai hp-ku sepertinya cukup untuk mendapatkan beberapa yen."

"Oke, kutunggu di toko souvenir ya!"

* * *

Rin sudah mendapatkan uang dari Cashy dengan bayaran energi baterainya, dan ia telah mendapatkan beberapa bungkus burger dan Cola di tangannya. Namun, saat ia mengecek hp-nya... angka yang tertera bukan lagi 14, melainkan...

04

Empat.

'Apa?! Bagaimana bisa angkanya serendah ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku.. Jika angkanya mencapai nol?' batin Rin.

Saat itu juga, muncullah seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Rei, namun lebih pendek dari Kaito dan Kiyoteru. Rambut pirangnya itu berkibar tertiup angin. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum riang.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Chapter 2 selesai! Mulai poin ini Romance nya mulai kelihatan lho OwO. Dan bagi yang tau Number Days, mulai poin ini ceritanya juga agak berubah. Jumpa lagi di chapter 3! Akhir kata...**

**Review please?  
**


	3. Six People's Friendship

**Sebelum kita mulai, saya bales review dulu**

**Kurokawa Miyako: arigato, sudah dilanjutkan ^^**

**Here's chapter 3, enjoy~**

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya: **Rin pergi ke Cafe untuk membeli makanan bagi Kiyoteru, Kaito, Miku, dan Rei. Saat ia sudah membelinya, tiba-tiba angkanya menurun, dari 14 menjadi 4! Dan saat itu jugalah muncul seorang pemuda berambut pirang...

* * *

**Numbers**

**a crossover fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Number Days and storyline © Pacthesis**

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

Bagaimana bisa angkanya menurun sebanyak ini?! Dan lagi... Siapa dia?

Aku melirik pemuda berambut pirang di ujung jalan itu. Dia mengenakan jaket hitam dan kaus putih di dalamnya. Pemuda itu terus melirikku dengan senyum ceria. Apakah dia stalker? Atau pervert?

"Waah, ada orang!"

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu berlari ke arahku! Memangnya kenapa kalau ada orang? Oh, mungkin dia tersesat di taman hiburan mengerikan, tapi tidak menemukan seorang pun disini. Kasihan...

"Horee, siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Rin, Rin Kagami lebih tepatnya"

"Hoo, nama yang indah!" komentarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Umm... Arigato... Namamu siapa?"

"Len! Namaku Len! Kau mau 'kan jadi temanku?" kata Len sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

Oh ada apa dengan lelaki hiperaktif ini? Kenapa dia begitu ceria? Seolah olah bertemu perempuan adalah hal terindah sepanjang hidupnya..

"T-tentu saja aku mau..." jawabku.

"Hah? Yang benar?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Rin baik deh! Aku suka Rin!"

Uh... apa katanya?

_**Aku suka Rin**_

_**Suka Rin**_

_**Suka**_

Ah sudahlah! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh! Aku dan Len 'kan baru saja bertemu!

"Jadi kau juga terjebak disini? Sudah berapa lama?" tanyaku mengganti topik.

"Umm.. Mungkin... sejam yang lalu?" tampaknya Len agak kebingungan.

"Baiklah, akan kuperkenalkan kepada teman-teman yang lain!"

"Hah? Ada orang lain disini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum penuh harapan.

"Tentu saja! Ayo ikut aku!"

* * *

**Di toko souvenir**

"Hah, akhirnya kau datang juga. Lama sekali, Nona Kagami!" omel Rei.

"Biar saja! Ngomong-ngomong, ini Len." aku memperkenalkan Len kepada mereka.

"Semua, sebutkan nama kalian satu persatu!"

"Kiyoteru Hiyama"

"Rin Kagami! Tunggu, kita 'kan sudah berkenalan?"

"Rei Kagene"

"...Miku Hatsune"

"Kaiko Shion!"

"Namamu Kaito, bodoh!"

"Hehe... Jadi, berapa angkamu, Len?" tanya Kaito.

"Hum? Angka?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Di layar hp kami semua ada tertera sebuah angka 'kan?" kata Kiyoteru.

"Benarkah?" Len mulai merogoh kantung jaketnya. "Oh, dimana hp-ku?!"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau..."

"Tampaknya aku menjatuhkannya..." kata Len masih dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"APAAAAA?!" teriak semuanya kecuali Len dan Miku.

"Ini gawat!" seru Rei. "Kau tidak akan bisa men-charge hp-mu kalau kau menjatuhkannya, bodoh!"

"Terus kenapa?"

Kiyoteru facepalm. "Kau belum tahu ya... Tenaga kita 'kan terhubung dengan baterai hp kita.. Jadi kalau bateraimu habis, kau akan kelelahan dan tak bisa melakukan apapun..."

"Beneran?! Ini gawat... Dimana aku menjatuhkannya?"

"Aku bisa menelpon hp-mu, dengan begitu kita bisa mencari dari mana dering hp Len berasal." tawarku.

"Uh.. hp-ku sedang dalam mode _silent_ sekarang..." kata Len sambil menunduk kecewa. "Tapi tenang saja, aku yakin baterai hp-ku masih banyak!" Len pun kembali bersemangat.

* * *

"Jadi.. Rin?" kata Kaito.

"Ya?"

"Ada apa dengan angkamu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke angka 4 di layar hp-ku.

"A-aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja angkanya menurun setelah aku keluar dari cafe..." keluh ku.

Kiyoteru mulai bersuara, "Angka Rin menurun dari 14 menjadi 4, punyaku dari 29 ke 35, Kaito 17 ke 15, Miku dari 20 ke 24... Dan punya Rei masih sama, 22."

"Tapi angka Rin sangat rendah... Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang fatal akibatnya sehingga menurunkan angkamu?" Kaito khawatir.

"A-aku tidak tahu... Aku belum melakukan apa-apa selain mencari bagian robot dan membeli makanan.."

"Ck... apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Rei mendecih kesal.

Seketika, aku merasa bersalah. Keberadaanku disini hanyalah menjadi beban bagi mereka. Aku berpikir dan berpikir... apa yang bisa kulakukan?!

"A-aku... aku akan pikirkan nanti soal ini... Kalian tidak usah khawatir..."

"Kau itu... egois."

Kata-kata Rei barusan bagaikan pisau yang menancap di hatiku.

"Jelas-jelas lagi susah, tapi malah bilang begitu... Apa itu tidak bisa dibilang egois?!"

"Tapi..."

"Rei benar" Kiyoteru memotong pembicaraan kami. "Kau tidak sendirian. Lakukanlah sesuatu, dan kami akan membantumu. Bukankah kita teman?"

Sementara itu, Miku yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya, kini ia menatapku. Tatapan matanya... kelihatan khawatir, juga kesal... tapi terlihat baik hati.

"Kuatkanlah hatimu untuk kita semua..." kata Kaito bijak.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja... Tentang hp-ku bisa kita bicarakan nanti..." Len menepuk pundakku.

"...Terima kasih teman-teman!"

* * *

_Ternyata ada juga yang aneh seperti ini... Mereka itu orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Tapi karena sebuah kejadian, mereka bisa merasa khawatir satu sama lain... Bibit persahabatan mulai tumbuh diantara mereka...  
_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Rin berjalan gontai. Ia bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Akankah ia tetap bertahan di tempat itu? Tiba-tiba Rin teringat dengan SMS aneh pertama yang ia terima

_Waktumu disini akan habis jika angkamu mencapai nol_

Tunggu! Apakah itu artinya...

_Waktumu **disini** akan habis jika angkamu mencapai nol_

_Waktumu **di taman hiburan ini** akan habis jika mencapai nol_

Apakah itu artinya bila angka Rin sudah nol, ia bisa kembali ke dunia nyata? Rin bisa saja melakukannya dengan menghancurkan hp-nya, tapi...

Ada apa dengan perasaan ini?

Mengapa dia ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi di dunia taman hiburan ini?

.

"Hayo, Rin melamun"

"GYAA!"

Suara Len begitu mengejutkannya.

"H-hai Len, ada apa?" kata Rin gelagapan.

"Kita semua mau naik ferris wheel! Ayo ikut!" katanya sambil menarik tangan Rin.

* * *

"Itu, Len dan Rin sudah datang!" kata Rei.

"Jadi kita mau naik ferris wheel nih, tapi karena kita berenam tidak muat dalam satu kabin, jadi kita akan dibagi dalam tiga kabin. Aku dan Len memilih kabin 1, Kaito dan Rei kabin 3, dan Miku sendirian di kabin 7, dia menolak untuk naik bersama kami" jelas Kiyoteru.

Miku terdiam.

"...Kalau sama Rin aku mau kok berbagi kabin."

"Begitu rupanya.. Jadi Rin mau di kabin mana?" tanya Kaito.

"Dia akan pergi bersamaku dan Kaito!" seru Rei.

"..." Miku diam.

"Jangan, Rin sama aku dan Kiyoteru saja!" Len ikut berseru.

"Hmm..." Sebenarnya, Rin merasa kasihan dengan Miku yang sendiri.

"Aku... sama Miku saja deh."

"Jangaaan! Aku mau sama Rin!" Len menarik-narik lengan baju Rin.

"Cih, biarkan dia memilih!" hardik Rei.

"Aku mau..."

"Pleaasee, sama aku dan Kiyoteru... Rin 'kan enteng dan mungil, jadi kita bertiga pasti muat!"

Rin menatap Miku. Miku melemparkan senyum kecil padanya sambil menunjuk Len.

"...sama Len deh... Maaf ya Miku..."

"Tidak apa." Miku menundukkan kepalanya.

"Horee!"

* * *

**Di kabin 1**

Rin duduk di sebelah Kiyoteru, Kiyoteru di tengah, sementara Len di sebelah Kiyoteru.

Melihat wajah Kiyoteru yang pucat, Rin segera bertanya.

"Kau takut ketinggian?"

"T-tidak..."

"Kenapa aku tidak duduk di sebelah Rin?" keluh Len. "Kiyoteru, ayo kita tukar tempat!"

"J-jangan, kabinnya akan bergoyang kalau kau bergerak terlalu banyak."

Len menundukkan kepalanya dengan kecewa. "Baiklah..."

...

Hening.

"Ah, ada kolam renang disana!" tiba-tiba Len berdiri.

Ya, BERDIRI.

Di dalam kabin ferris wheel yang mudah bergoyang.

"JANGAN BERDIRI!" Hardik Kiyoteru.

"Semuanya terlihat kecil dilihat dari sini!"

Kabin nomor 1 pun bergoyang hebat kesana kemari... membuat Rin dan Kiyoteru pusing.

"DUDUK!"

"Lihatt! Game center nya ada disana!" Len menunjuk ke bawah. Bahkan Rin tidak bisa melihatnya, karena pusing.

Kabin itu bergoyang makin hebat...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Dan akhirnya Rin bersuara, "Tidak ada gunanya kalau tetap seperti ini!"

"Merry-go-round nya disana! Itu kuda favoritku!"

"TOLONG HENTIKAN..."

* * *

**Sementara itu di kabin 3  
**

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Kaito _sweatdrop_ sambil menatap kabin 1 yang bergoyang hebat dari tadi.

"Who knows." sahut Rei cuek.

* * *

**Kembali di kabin 1**

"Kalian lihat? Bukankah itu menakjubkan?"

Akhirnya Rin menemukan solusi yang tepat!

"Len... duduklah disebelahku..."

"Oke!" dan dengan sukses Len mendarat di sebelah Rin.

"LEN, A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! RIN JUGA!"

"Setidaknya aku bisa membuatnya kembali tenang..." Rin sweatdrop.

"..." Kiyoteru terdiam.

...

Suasana kembali hening.

.

"Ah, lihat itu! Cafe nya ada disana!" Len berdiri LAGI.

"TIDAK!"

_Moral dari peristiwa ini: jangan sampai kalian satu kabin sama Len kalau mau naik ferris-wheel_

* * *

**10 menit kemudian...**

Acara ferris-wheel itu selesai, tinggallah Rin dan Kiyoteru berdua disana.

"Uh... aku mau muntah" keluh Kiyoteru.

"Baterai hp-ku langsung jadi 19%..." Rin menghela nafas.

"Jadi... aku... eh..." Kiyoteru terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa?"

"Umm..."

"...?"

"Tidak apa... Sudah ya, aku charge hp dulu!" Kiyoteru segera berlari meninggalkan Rin tetapi...

BRUK

...ia terjatuh dengan tidak elit

Kiyoteru kembali berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu... dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

.

.

**To be continued**

**Review, please?**


	4. Len

**Hika kembali dengan update untuk fic ini~**

**Seharusnya Hika sudah update sore ini, tapi karena mati lampu, jadi Hika baru mulai ngetik jam setengah sepuluh malam TAT. Oke deh, langsung mulai. Sebelumnya, balesan review:**

**Yami no Ryou: karena takdir~ eh bukan. Mungkin alasannya akan terkuak di chapter depan~ tunggu aja ya**

**Kurayami Nea: (Ini untuk Ryou-san juga OwO) inilah mengapa saya suka buat fic di fandom Vocaloid, sifat karakternya bisa dibuat jadi seaneh apapun, hahahahaha~ /digampar**

**Kurone Ryu: iya, tapi kayaknya author mau nambahin cutscene lain, biar sedikit beda -w- kalo endingnya udah pasti beda, secara saya ga suka ending-ending nya /plak segini dulu deh, author mau lanjutin cerita dulu, TALLYHOMOFOO~~**

**So, enjoy chapter 4~**

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya: **Kini Rin sedang berjuang untuk menambah jumlah angka di layar handphone-nya itu. Ia bertemu dengan teman baru, Len yang sangat hiperaktif dan menyukai Rin. Rin, Kaito, Kiyoteru, Rei, Miku, dan Len pun sepakat untuk mencoba wahana ferris-wheel, yang ternyata berhasil memperkuat ikatan persahabatan mereka. Meskipun acara itu tidak berjalan dengan lancar bagi Rin, Kiyoteru, dan Len... Ada saja kelakuan Len!

* * *

**Numbers**

**a crossover fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Number Days and storyline © Pacthesis**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Seiring dengan kepergian Kiyoteru (yang tidak elit), Rin segera men-charge hp-nya di dalam bioskop. Meskipun kelakuan Len membuat ia sangat lelah, tapi ia merasa begitu senang. Sekilas, ia sempat menatap angka yang tertera di layar hp-nya itu.

15

Lima belas. Perkembangan yang cukup pesat. Rin menghela nafas lega, setidaknya angka itu bukan lagi menjadi ancaman baginya.

"Rin?"

Kaito berdiri di ambang pintu masuk bioskop. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Rin sambil menunjuk hp-nya yang sedang di-charge.

"Ahahaha, sepertinya kau sangat lelah ya. Bateraiku saja masih 87%" kata Kaito sambil memamerkan hp-nya.

Rin menatap angka Kaito. Terakhir kali dia melihatnya, angka Kaito 15. Tetapi sekarang berubah jadi 13. Mengapa angkanya malah menurun ya?

"Hei, ada apa dengan angkamu?"

"Oh... angkanya menurun. Tapi jangan dipikirkan, saat ini Rin adalah prioritas kami semua!" kata Kaito.

"...Arigatou Kaito-san."

"Oh, ya. Ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan selain angkamu."

"Hm?"

"Ini tentang...Miku."

DEG

Hal itu membuat Rin terdiam. Rin tahu sekali kalau sepertinya gadis berambut hijau toska itu membenci pemuda bersyal yang kini duduk disampingnya itu.

"Err... Ada apa dengan Miku?" tanya Rin salah tingkah.

"Bisa kau lihat." kata lelaki bersurai biru itu dengan wajah datar.

...

Hening.

Akhirnya, Kaito pun kembali membuka suara.

"Kuharap dia cepat akrab dengan kita semua."

* * *

Akhirnya Kaito pun keluar dari tempat itu dan memutuskan untuk membeli minuman soda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Coka Cola, favorit semua orang (?). Dengan gesit, Kaito berlari kesana kemari, mencari sebuah robot berbentuk balok yang berfungsi sebagai sumber uang, namanya Cashy. Masih ingat Cashy? Kuharap kau ingat. Itu lho, robot yang memberi mereka uang dengan bayaran energi baterai! Dia juga suka ngomong "tallyhomofo" yang entah artinya apa. Dia muncul di chapter 2!

Setelah Kaito menemukan Cashy, ia memberikan 50% baterainya. Kini di tangannya sudah ada sejumlah uang yang cukup untuk membeli beberapa potong pizza dan beberapa gelas minuman. Hum, uangnya cukup banyak.

"Jadi, bisnis kita sudah selesai 'kan? Aku pergi dulu, tallyhomofo~" Cashy pun pergi berlalu...

...dan melindas kaki Kaito LAGI.

"Oww... Bahkan robot membenciku..." keluh Kaito.

Kaito segera pergi menuju cafe, namun ia berhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok perempuan berambut hijau toska yang sangat ia kenal...

Miku Hatsune

...

'Haruskah aku menyapanya?' batin Kaito.

Terlambat. Ketika mata mereka berdua bertemu, Miku segera berbalik dan berlari pergi.

"Huh" Kaito menghela nafas.

* * *

Tak terasa, langit sudah gelap yang menandakan tibanya malam. Semua orang sudah berada di dalam teater bioskop, alias tempat mereka tidur. Yah, karena suasananya paling gelap, maka ruangan itu dijadikan kamar tidur. Wah, jenius (?).

"Tunggu!" kata Rei tiba-tiba. "Kaito, Kiyoteru, Miku, dan Rin. Masih kurang 2 orang lho."

"Kaito, Rei, Rin, Miku. Iya juga masih kurang 2." Kiyoteru ikut menghitung.

...

"Bodoh, kalian lupa menghitung diri kalian sendiri." kata Rin sweatdrop.

"Benar juga. Kaito, Rin, Miku, Rei, ditambah kami berdua. Jadi enam" kata Kiyoteru.

"Wah iya, ternyata sudah lengkap."

Dan mereka pun mulai tidur.

...

...

Mereka semua tidur dalam hikmat.

.

.

.

"KALIAN GILA?! LEN MANAAAA?!"

Suara tante Rin cetaarr membahana badai.

"Len belum ada? Sebentar aku hitung dulu..."

"NGGAK, UDAH AKU AJA YANG ITUNG! AKU, MIKU, KAITO, REI, KIYOTERU! SEMUANYA CUMA 5 'KAN?!"

"IYA JUGA! AYO CARI DIA!"

* * *

Sementara itu, di sudut taman hiburan, lebih tepatnya di teras cafe, tampaklah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang biasa dipanggil Len. Pandangan matanya kosong dan serius, sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa dipelihatkannya pada Rin dan teman-teman. Kemudian ia menutup matanya, menikmati angin yang berhembus pada malam itu...

"Len!"

Len kembali membuka matanya, dan mendapati seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang mungil.

"Ah, Rin."

"Kemana saja kau? Ayo kembali ke bioskop, ini sudah malam!"

"...Bisakah kau tetap disini untuk beberapa waktu?"

"...Kau harus-"

"Ayolah Rin! Sebentar saja kok!"

"Baiklah..." lalu perempuan itu duduk disebelah Len. "Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lanjutnya.

"...Hanya melihat bintang." lanjut Len.

Lalu mereka semua tenggelam dalam keheningan.

...

...

...

"Bintangnya indah..." kata Rin, matanya menatap ke ratusan bintang yang berdiam di langit malam itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau suka tumbuhan?"

"Um? Pertanyaan yang tidak biasa bagi seorang Len."

"Jawab saja."

"Oke, aku suka tumbuhan. Apalagi bunga" kata Rin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Len hanya terdiam.

"Ayo kita kembali ke bioskop. Teman-teman pasti sudah menunggu kita!"

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

Rin bangun dan mendapati bahwa bioskop sudah kosong. "Huh, semua sudah pergi." keluh Rin. Ia mengecek angkanya dan angkanya sudah berubah menjadi 20. Yah, angka 4 Rin bukan lagi hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang adalah... handphone Len.

Kenapa Len bisa tetap kuat dan bersemangat walau dia kehilangan hp-nya? Sebanyak apa baterai hp-nya sekarang? Bukankah seharusnya Len sudah kelelahan?

.

Ah, lupakan itu.

Rin berjalan ke game center untuk mendapat sedikit hiburan. Namun, ketika ia masuk ke game center...

...Semua orang berada disana.

Ya, termasuk Len.

"Hei Rin, Kiyoteru dan Rei akan bermain 'Speed Kart' lho! Rin mau ikut?" tawar Len.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak bisa main game balapan." tolak Rin.

Ada 3 mesin Speed Kart disana. Dua diantaranya sudah ditempati Kiyoteru dan Rei.

"..." tiba-tiba seseorang berjalan ke arah mesin Speed Kart yang tersisa.

Dan orang itu adalah Miku Hatsune.

"...Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Rei.

* * *

**5 menit kemudian  
**

"Tampaknya mereka sedang berusaha keras." komentar Kaito. "Hei, mau bertaruh?"

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak punya uang..." kata Rin.

"Hum, bagaimana kalau yang menang taruhan... boleh mencium Rin?" usul Kaito.

"HAH?!"

"Rin mau kan?" tanya Len dengan puppy-eyes nya.

Tamat. Kalau berurusan dengan Len, Rin tak sanggup menghadapi ocehannya itu.

"I-iya deh."

"Kalau begitu aku pilih Rei! Rin, ayo pilih, kalau kau menang kau boleh memilih orang yang akan menciummu!"

"Aku pilih... Kiyoteru."

"Huh, padahal aku mau pilih dia." keluh Len. "Aku pilih Miku deh. Ayo Miku, kau pasti bisa!"

* * *

**10 menit kemudian  
**

"Wah, Miku menang!" seru Len dengan riang. "Hore, aku menang!" lalu ia mencium kening Rin dengan cepat.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, LEN?!" teriak Rei dan Kiyoteru bersamaan.

"Aku menang taruhan!" sahut Len.

"Menjauh darinya!" kata Rei.

"Maaf, itu ideku..." kata Kaito.

"Kalian ini, taruhan yang aneh-aneh saja... Ayo pergi sekarang!"

"Yosh!"

.

Tetapi, satu orang masih tertinggal di game center. Dia mematung disana dengan rona merah di wajah. Orang itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rin Kagami.

**Angka Rin sekarang adalah 25**

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Sekian untuk chapter 4! Review, please?**


	5. Miku and the Roller Coaster

**Hika kembali membawa chapter 5~ wah, jumlah review fic ini udah lebih banyak dari fic pertama saya *w* arigatou untuk semua yang bersedia review ;w;. Seperti biasa, balesan review:**

**Kurayami Nea: ng.. bisa jadi sih OwO hantu gentayangan? Jadi kelihatan horor gitu xD. Sudah saya lanjutkan, makasih reviewnya~**

**Yami no Ryou: baterai Len adalah.. tidak terbatas... kidding, hehe... makasih reviewnya~**

**Shiroi no Hikari: makasih sarannya, Miku dan Rei akan dibanyakin di chapter ini... Makasih reviewnya~**

**Kurone Ryu: waa... Ryu-san buka kartu... tapi ya sudahlah, satu atau dua chapter lagi rahasia itu juga akan terbongkar~ tapi scene tidur di bioskop itu beda 'kan? OwO makasih reviewnya~**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya: **Kaito, Rin, dan Len bertaruh untuk mencium Rin. Len pun memenangkan taruhan dengan bertaruh pada Miku. Akhirnya, Len mencium Rin...

* * *

**Numbers**

**a crossover fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Number Days and storyline © Pacthesis**

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

Len menciumku.. Len menciumku...

LEN MENCIUMKU!

Duh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau ketemu dia lagi?! Dan lagi... sepertinya aku membuat Rei panik saat itu... Masih kuingat kata-kata Rei...

_"Menjauh darinya!"_

Ah, jangan dipikirkan dulu deh... Mending mikir angka dulu...

25

Lumayan, angkanya bertambah banyak.

Aku pun segera keluar dari game center... dan mendapati Rei di sana.

"Lama banget sih! Kau ngapain aja disana?" tegurnya.

"Ah... hehe. Nggak ngapa-ngapain kok." kataku sambil nyengir.

Rei cengo sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Oke deh, mau ke cafe bareng nggak?" tanya Rei.

"Hum... boleh, aku ditraktir 'kan?"

* * *

**Di cafe**

Aku dan Rei memasuki cafe dan mendapati... Kaito dan Miku sedang duduk berdua.

.

.

.

Kaito dan Miku.

.

.

.

KAITO DAN MIKU

Oh Tuhan... apakah ini sebuah keajaiban dunia yang ke delapan? Demi apa Kaito dan Miku bisa duduk berdua gitu? Bukankah Miku membenci Kaito?

Sesuai dugaanku, Miku beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"A-aku mau bergabung dengan Rin dan Rei saja..."

Sementara itu, Kaito yang melihatku melempar tatapan memohon.. tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?!

"Tidak boleh!" sahut Rei.

"Eh...?"

"Hari ini aku dan Rin mau berdua saja, tidak ada yang boleh gabung!"

.

Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini?!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hari ini aku dan Rin mau berdua saja, tidak ada yang boleh gabung!"

Perkataan Rei itu membuat Rin bingung. Apa yang direncanakan Rei? Apa ini artinya...

Kencan?

'I-itu tidak mungkin!' batin Rin.

"Jadi kau bareng Kaito aja ya!" kata Rei lagi pada Miku.

Dengan kecewa, Miku kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sepertinya tadi ia kelaparan, tapi tidak ada uang. Maka, ia tak ada pilihan lain selain ditraktir Kaito.

"Tadi.. kau melakukannya supaya Kaito bisa akrab dengan Miku 'kan?" tanya Rin to the point

"Iya sih, tapi..." kata Rei menggantung.

"...aku juga serius soal tadi... soal kencan itu" lanjutnya, dengan nada bicara yang sangaaat pelan sehingga lebih mirip 'berbisik' daripada 'berkata'.

"Apa katamu?"

"Oh, nggak apa." jawab Rei salah tingkah. "Kau pesan saja sekarang."

* * *

**Sementara itu, Miku dan Kaito  
**

Miku terus menundukkan kepalanya, dan membuat Kaito sangat kebingungan. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' pikir pria bersyal itu.

"Mau pesan...?" tanya Kaito.

"..." Miku terdiam.

Akan tetapi, tanpa menunggu jawaban Miku, Kaito langsung mengambil satu porsi okonomiyaki ekstrak daun bawang dan meletakkannya di depan gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Kau suka negi 'kan? Aku pernah melihatmu pesan ini."

"..." Miku mengangguk pelan, lalu memakannya dalam diam.

* * *

**Kembali ke Rin dan Rei  
**

"Waah, jus jeruk spesial nya enak banget!" kata Rin kagum.

"Enak 'kan? Udah yuk, cabut." balas Rei sambil meletakkan uang di meja kasir.

"Lho? Kau beneran mentraktirku?"

"Bukannya tadi kau yang minta?"

"Makasih..."

Setelah mereka keluar dari sana, Rei mengambil hp nya dan mengecek angka yang tertera di layar hp berwarna putih itu.

23.

"Huh, berkurang lagi." keluh Rei. "Tadi angkanya 28, sekarang malah jadi 23."

Rin juga ikut mengecek angkanya, 27. Angkanya malah bertambah.

"Hei, apa yang mempengaruhi angka-angka ini ya?" tanya Rin membuka topik.

"...Aku sudah menyelidikinya, tapi belum ada yang bisa kutemukan" kata Rei.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya Kiyoteru?"

"Kenapa aku harus tanya dia?"

"Kiyoteru 'kan pakai kacamata, biasanya orang yang pakai kacamata itu pintar!"

Rei cuma bisa sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Rin.

"Rin... jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya..."

* * *

**Di sisi lain...  
**

"Rin! Kita mau naik roller-coaster! Ikut yuk!"

Ya, tokoh-tokoh kita ini sedang mempersiapkan sebuah 'acara gaje' lainnya. Tentu saja Rin mau ikut, tetapi ada sebuah pengecualian...

"Rin duduk sama aku yuk!"

"NGGAK MAU! AKU GAK MAU DUDUK SAMA LEN!" teriak Rin sambil membayangkan kejadian horor waktu naik ferris-wheel yang membuatnya pusing beberapa jam (?). Melihat itu, Kiyoteru mengacungkan jempolnya. Ya, lanjutkan Rin! Pengecualian itu adalah bahwa Rin gak mau duduk sama Len, haha

"Yah, Rin jahat... Aku duduk sama Kiyoteru deh.."

"TIDAK!"

"Huh, Rei mau 'kan duduk sama aku?"

Rei sweatdrop. "Ya udah deh.."

Saudara-saudara! Akhirnya Len memutuskan untuk duduk bareng Rei!

"Aku sama Kaito!" sahut Kiyoteru.

"Kalau gitu aku... sama Rin." Miku pun tidak mau kalah.

"Oke, sudah diputuskan!"

* * *

Jadi, posisinya Miku dan Rin di paling depan, Kiyoteru dan Kaito di tengah alias di belakang kedua perempuan itu, dan Rei serta Len di paling belakang,

"Huh, tempat dudukku jauh sama Ri-"

"SUDAH DIAM AJA KAU!"

Dan Len pun pundung.

.

Roller coaster mulai berjalan... naik... naik... dan naik.

"Rin..." kata Miku.

"Eh- ya?"

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa berani nantinya?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"...Aku harus jadi berani... Aku harus melakukannya." Lalu Miku berdiri di atas roller coasternya sambil merentangkan tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, dia BERDIRI

Tepat sebelum roller coaster itu meluncur turun.

"GYAAAA!"

"MIKUUU!"

"KAITO! TAHAN!"

"KIYOTERU, TOLONG!"

"..."

"LEN! JANGAN LIHAT!"

"APANYA?!"

Mau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?

Jadi begini, saat roller coaster meluncur, Miku terjungkal ke belakang, dan Kaito menahannya di atas KEPALANYA, jadi Miku berdiri di atas kepalanya Kaito. Kaito sedang memegang kedua kaki Miku dan menahannya agar dia tidak jatuh. Sedangkan, salah satu tangan Rei sedang membantu Kaito, dan tangan lainnya sedang menutup mata Len. Mengapa? Karena CELANA DALAM MIKU KELIHATAN. Yah, Len 'kan kelihatannya masih 'polos', jadi jangan sampai dia lihat begituan, hehe. Rin cuma bisa cengo. Sedangkan Kiyoteru? Dia mabuk ketinggian, jadi nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Reaksi Miku? Dia masih pokerface.

"GYAAAA!"

* * *

**10 menit kemudian  
**

"A-aku masih hidup..." kata Kiyoteru sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung.

"Ngomong apa kau, sebenarnya Miku yang berada dalam bahaya!" protes Rei.

"Miku?! Apa-apaan tadi itu?" hardik Kaito, menaikkan volume suaranya tanpa sadar.

"...Maaf." sebuah kata meluncur dari mulut gadis berambut hijau toska itu.

.

.

"Dia bicara pada Kaito!"

"Miku bicara!"

"Ini sebuah keajaiban dunia!"

Yang lainnya mulai heboh.

.

"A-ah, maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja marah." kata Kaito salah tingkah sambil menepuk kepala Miku.

"..." Miku pun kembali terdiam.

"Tadi itu... epic banget." gumam Rin.

* * *

**Di bioskop**

Sesosok gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Rin Kagami berjalan memasuki gedung bioskop. Lalu, secepat kilat ia mengambil charger nya dan langsung mencharge baterai hp-nya yang tinggal 7%. Setelah itu, tanpa peduli tempat dan waktu (?), ia segera merebahkan dirinya diatas karpet bioskop.

"Huaah, aku jadi ngantuk banget"

Pada saat yang sama, Len juga masuk dan merebahkan dirinya disana.

"Hai Rin."

"H-hai Len." Rin masih salah tingkah mengingat kejadian ciuman tempo hari.

"Tadi itu seru ya! Abis ini ke kolam renang yuk!"

"Gila kau! Tadi itu Miku hampir mati kalau saja tidak ada Kaito! Terus mau kemana lagi? Kau nggak capek?" teriak Rin.

"A-ah... Aku belum capek kok, kurasa bateraiku masih ada 60%..." kata Len.

'Hum. apa yang terjadi? Sebenarnya ada apa pada Len? Mencurigakan...' batin Rin.

.

**Angka Rin sekarang adalah 31**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Sekian untuk chapter 5~ Review, please?**


	6. Suspicious

**Hika kembali dengan chapter 6~ Btw maaf update telat ;w; Hika baru nyadar kalo Hika masih harus studytour dan kerjain pr liburan, gomenne, langsung aja deh  
**

**Balesan review:**

**Shiroi no Hikari: Hika agak susah kalau nulis ff lebih dari 1000 kata ;w; tapi bakal Hika usahain chapter ini lebih panjang xD**

**Yami no Ryou: mungkin di chapter ini dikasih tau alasan kenapa angkanya naik terus xD**

**Kireina Yume: maaf, mulai detik ini (?) mungkin update nya gabisa secepet biasanya ;w;**

**Kurone Ryu: iya dong, Len pasti seneng xD**

**Kurokawa Miyako: soal itu... himitsu~ nanti juga tau kok xD**

**Via: iya, tuh Hika udah kasih Miku x Kaito di chapter ini OwO**

**Guest: makasih reviewnya, tapi genre nya cuma maksimal 2 QwQ**

**So... Here's chapter 6!**

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya:** Rin dan teman-teman mencoba wahana roller-coaster dan hasilnya... tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan. Setelah acara itu, Len datang dengan kuat dan bersemangat. Hmm.. ada apa dengan baterai Len? Bukankah kejadian roller coaster itu menguras banyak tenaga?

* * *

**Numbers**

**a crossover fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Number Days and storyline © Pacthesis**

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

Len sudah semakin mencurigakan! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan lagi, aku harus beritahu teman-teman tentang ini sekarang. Selagi dia lengah, aku meninggalkan Len di bioskop dan pergi mencari yang lainnya.

.

Ah, itu ada Rei dan Kiyoteru!

"Rei! Kiyote—"

"Jadi kau juga?" terdengar suara yang sudah tak asing bagiku, itu adalah kata-kata Rei yang ditujukan pada Kiyoteru.

"Ya." jawab Kiyoteru singkat.

"..."

Uh oh, ada apa ini? Lebih baik aku pergi dulu. Aku berlari menjauh dan bersembunyi di toko souvenir... sambil tetap menguping tentunya.

"Menjauh darinya!" teriak Rei.

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku, Kiyoteru. Menjauh darinya."

"...Kau yang harus mundur!" Kiyoteru ikut berteriak.

"Akulah yang dia inginkan!" balas Rei.

.

Tunggu, ini maksudnya... rebutan cewek?

.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa yang dia inginkan." kata Kiyoteru lagi.

.

Situasinya makin gawat! A-aku harus...

"Hentikan itu, Kiyoteru! Rei!"

Uh oh, aku keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Sekarang kedua pasang mata milik Kiyoteru dan Rei sedang mendelik ke arahku, tampaknya mereka masih marah. Uuh, ketahuan deh kalau aku nguping.

"M-maaf, aku..." Oh, tampaknya aku tidak bisa bicara dengan benar saking takutnya. Bagaimana ini? Tampaknya ini tak akan berakhir dengan damai...

"Rin..." kata Kiyoteru pelan.

"Kau harus memilih." lanjut Rei.

...

"A-apa?"

"Kami berdua... memendam rasa padamu... apa kau akan tetap membuat kami menunggu?!" bentak Rei.

"Jangan membuatnya panik!" hardik Kiyoteru.

"Yayaya! Maaf ya! Kau dengar itu? Aku hanya tidak ingin dia menjadi milikmu! Rin itu terlalu spesial!"

"..." Kiyoteru terdiam. "Maaf, Rin. Kami berdua ingin menjadi milikmu, tetapi apa boleh buat, ini bukan masalah siapa yang kami inginkan, tapi siapa yang kau pilih."

... Aduh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Siapa yang harus kupilih?

* * *

**Di tempat lain... (Normal P.O.V)**

Sementara ketiga orang itu sedang berdebat, tampaklah dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang sedang berhadapan di depan ferris-wheel. Dua orang itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kaito dan Miku.

"..." kedua orang itu terdiam.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, Miku-lah yang siap mengambil tindakan terlebih dahulu dengan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu!" sahut Kaito, dan ternyata dia sukses menghentikan langkah Miku. "Kau... benci padaku?"

Miku terdiam. Dia tampak berpikir.

Semenit, dua menit telah berlalu, keheningan pun tercipta diantara kedua insan itu.

"Kaito... kau itu..."

Kaito menelan ludah.

"...terlalu tinggi."

"Eh?"

* * *

**Kembali ke Rin, Rei, dan Kiyoteru (Len dilupakan xD)**

"Maaf... aku tidak bisa memilih."

Mendengar kata-kata Rin, Rei dan Kiyoteru mematung, diam di tempat. Tampaknya mereka sangat marah dan kecewa atas jawaban perempuan berambut pirang itu.

"A-aku..." Rin pun berusaha menjelaskan soal jawabannya itu.

"Aku mau charge hp dulu!" dan Rei pun segera berlari meninggalkan Rin dan Kiyoteru.

"Rei! Tunggu!" Kiyoteru berusaha mencegah Rei.

...

"Kiyoteru.. Rei.. maaf."

"Rin... Hati manusia itu memang rumit. Wajar sekali jika diantara kami tidak ada seorang pemenang dalam masalah hati." kata Kiyoteru lirih, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Rin.

* * *

**Di tempat Kaito dan Miku**

"Aku... terlalu tinggi?" kata Kaito bingung.

Miku pun mengangguk pelan. "Aku ini penderita Prosophoanothenphobia."

"Proso... proso apa?"

"Prosophoanothenphobia. Rasa takut secara berlebihan pada wajah-wajah orang yang menunduk untuk melihat wajahku. Dengan kata lain, aku takut kalau harus berkomunikasi sambil mendongakkan kepalaku. Karena... wajah-wajah yang melihatku dari atas itu sangat mengerikan." jelas Miku. Baru kali ini dia bicara selancar itu.

Kaito mengerti. Dia terlalu tinggi, jadi kalau ia mau berbicara dengan Miku ia harus menunduk dulu dan itu membuatnya takut. Rasa lega membanjiri batin Kaito, kini ia tahu kalau gadis itu tidak membencinya.

"Jadi itu alasannya mengapa kau cuma mau bicara sama Rin saja." Ya, tinggi badan Rin memang hampir sama dengan Miku sehingga Miku dapat menatap matanya langsung tanpa harus mendongak.

Miku mengangguk lagi. "Gomen..."

Kemudian, Kaito berlutut, menyamai tingginya dengan Miku. Lalu ia menatap mata hijau toska itu dengan dalam, dan berkata "Kalau begini kau tidak takut lagi 'kan?"

Miku mengamati wajah itu dengan seksama. Wajah yang tak pernah bisa ia lihat sebelumnya. Rambut biru yang halus, mata yang menampilkan kesan ramah, juga senyum pemuda itu. Oh, jangan lupa tentang syal nya yang masih tetap konyol itu. Semua yang tak pernah ia amati sebelumnya, sekarang bisa ia amati tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Hehe... Jadi kalau kita mau ngobrol, aku tinggal berlutut saja seperti ini!" seru Kaito riang dan lega.

Tes

Setetes cairan bening itu pun jatuh dari pipi Miku.

"Akhirnya... akhirnya aku punya teman."

* * *

Senja pun menampakkan dirinya, dan menampilkan tokoh utama kita, Rin Kagami yang masih diselimuti rasa bersalah atas keputusan yang dibuatnya itu. Namun, perasaan itu segera hilang begitu ia menemui Len dan Kaito di depan cafe.

'Fiuh..'

Dalam hati, ia bersyukur, karena tidak melihat kedua pemuda yang baru saja ia 'tolak' itu. Mau ngomong apa dia kalau ketemu Rei dan Kiyoteru?

"Hai Rin!" sapa Len dengan riang, seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba, Rin teringat akan hp Len. Ia pun segera menanyakannya tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Len, hp nya sudah ketemu?"

"Hehe... belum" jawab Len sambil cengengesan.

"Bentuk hp-nya seperti apa? Biar kubantu cari."

"Horee aku dibantu Rin! Oke, hp-nya berwarna... putih dengan _casing_ biru pucat, bentuknya kecil... justru karena itulah hp-ku susah dicari." jelas Len.

"Sama dong! Hp-ku juga warna biru!" sahut Kaito, sambil memamerkan hp-nya.

"Hee... hp-Kaito bagus ya... ada _flip _nya!" kata Len kagum, sambil membuka-tutup _flip_ hp Kaito secara berulang ulang.

"Iya, bagus ya." respon Kaito.

Len membuka _flip_ nya.

Lalu ia menutupnya kembali.

Dan ia membukanya lagi.

Menutup.

Membuka.

Menutup.

Membu—

**PRAK**

Tunggu, suara apa tadi?

Uh, oh... Len menjatuhkan hp Kaito... dan baterainya lepas.

BATERAINYA LEPAS.

.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kaito—yang masih tersenyum ambruk ke lantai. Ya, ambruk dengan _damai_.

.

.

.

"GYAAA!"

"LEN APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"RIN BAGAIMANA INI?!"

"OH MY GOD KAITO! SADARLAH!"

"AKU HARUS MEMASUKKAN BENDA INI 'KAN?! YA KAN?! YA KAN?!"

"LEN HATI-HATI!"

"AAAH, BAGAIMANA CARA MEMPERBAIKI BENDA INI?!"

.

**_beberapa menit_ _kemudian_**

.

Len telah memasukkan baterainya kembali ke hp nya, lalu sesuai yang diharapkan, Kaito pun kembali berdiri dengan tegap, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Lho, ada apa ini? Kalian panik sekali..." tanya Kaito heran.

"Umm..." Rin dan Len salah tingkah.

"Hm?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa..." Rin menjawab dengan _setenang_ mungkin.

'Huuft, dia tidak tahu kalau dia baru saja di '_turn off'..._' batin Rin dan Len.

* * *

Setelah insiden gaje itu, Rin berpisah dengan Len, lalu bertemu kembali dengan Rei, Kiyoteru, Miku, dan Kaito di depan roller coaster.

"Uhh.. Rei... Kiyoteru..." kata Rin salah tingkah, melihat kedua lelaki itu.

"Soal tadi gomen." kata Rei singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Rin, aku minta maaf soal tadi.. tapi kumohon bekerjasamalah dengan kami, ada hal penting yang harus kami jelaskan." jelas Kiyoteru.

"... Baiklah." kata Rin sambil duduk di depan roller-coaster.

"Semuanya, tolong perlihatkan angka kalian." kata Rei berkomando.

Mau tahu angkanya? Ini dia:

_Kagami Rin: 18 (iya, angkanya turun)_

_Shion Kaito: 23_

_Hatsune Miku: 31_

_Kagene Rei: 13  
_

_Hiyama Kiyoteru: 15_

"Kalian sadar? Kalau angka-angka itu ditambahkan jumlahnya 100 lho. Dengan kata lain sebenarnya jumlah angka-angkanya 100, dan itu dibagi-bagi pada kita berlima." jelas Rei.

"Bukankah itu kebetulan saja?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak, aku sudah melakukan penelitian. Setiap malam, aku selalu mengecek hp kita semua setelah kalian semua tidur, dan angka-angka kita jika dijumlahkan hasilnya selalu 100, tak peduli setinggi atau serendah apapun angka kita." lanjut si pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Dan ingat ketika Rin membeli (mentraktir) makanan, dan angkanya tiba-tiba turun jadi 4? Mungkin itu karena ia memberi kita makanan, berarti ia telah 'memberikan angkanya' bagi kita sehingga angkanya berubah jadi 4."

...

"Maksudnya?"

"Huft. Ini tentang memberi atau menerima. Rin telah 'memberi' pada kita waktu itu, sehingga angkanya menurun. Sedangkan, kita semua yang 'menerima', angkanya semakin naik 'kan?"

"Iya sih, waktu aku mentraktir Miku angkaku pun semakin turun..." kata Kaito.

"...sedangkan angkaku naik." lanjut Miku.

"Itu berarti aku telah 'memberi' dan Miku 'menerima' 'kan?"

"Iya, waktu itu aku ditraktir Rei. Angkaku pun bertambah, tapi punya Rei menurun. Itu karena aku 'menerima' dan Rei 'memberi, ya 'kan?" Rin tak mau kalah.

"Iya..." jawab Rei.

"Tunggu!" sela Rin. "Tak mungkin kita terjebak disini hanya karena masalah mentraktir orang 'kan? Konyol sekali."

Rei terdiam. "Kalau itu, kita harus tanya sama orangnya langsung."

"Hah?"

"Maksudku Len. Masa tidak ngerti? Kalau kuperhatikan, angkaku tidak pernah berubah kalau berkomunikasi dengan Len. Lalu, kalau semua angka kita dijumlahkan hasilnya 100, bagaimana dengan angka Len? Maksudku, duh bahkan dia tidak punya hp. Mungkin ia hanya beralasan sehingga ia bisa menyembunyikan fakta.. bahwa ia tak punya angka." kata Rei panjang lebar.

"Benar, Len semakin mencurigakan akhir-akhir ini. Energi Len harusnya berhubungan sama baterainya, tapi Len tidak pernah tampak kelelahan, memang sehebat apa sih baterai hp-nya?" Rin setuju, mengingat bahwa tingkah laku Len beberapa jam yang lalu terlihat seperti orang yang belum pernah lihat hp saja. (Lihat scene Kaito-Rin-Len diatas xD)

"Aku yakin dia berada di balik semua i—"

**PATS**

Tiba-tiba, langit menjadi gelap. Begitu gelapnya sampai-sampai kelima orang ini tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain.

"Dimana kalian...?"

"Rin! Kaito!"

"Miku!"

"Rei! Dimana kau?!"

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Saat itu juga, terdengarlah suara orang menangis, begitu menyedihkannya sampai mereka menutup telinga.

"_Hiks, tolong..."_

_"Temani aku..."_

_"Bantulah aku... hiks"_

_"Aku... sendirian."_

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Rei sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Perlahan-lahan, mata mereka telah terbiasa dengan pemandangan di sekitar. Langit gelap, menampilkan bayangan orang sedang menangis, terjatuh, terluka... Dan maskot-maskot taman hiburan yang sebelumnya berekspresi senang dan bahagia kini berwajah sedih dan marah, seakan-akan kecewa dengan perbuatan sang 'pengunjung taman hiburan'. Warna maskot-maskot itu pun berubah menjadi hitam kelam.

"Semuanya!" teriak Kiyoteru. "Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus berpencar dan menemukan Len, jangan biarkan ia melanjutkan ini!"

...

"ROGER!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Rin segera berlari meninggalkan roller-coaster, hati kecilnya berbisik, 'Len...'

_'...ada apa denganmu?'_

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Sekian buat chapter 6! Kalo ada yang gak ngerti tanya aja lewat PM OwO**

**Preview chapter 7**

**"Len!"**

**"Rin..."**

**"Beritahu kami... yang sebenarnya."**

**"Hiks... Kalian pasti... membenciku... Ya 'kan?"**

**Review, please?**


	7. Truth

**Hika kembali bawa chapter 7~ Seperti biasa, balesan review:**

**Kagane Mikasa-san05: Makasih, sudah saya lanjutkan OwO**

**Rey Manamine: berarti saya nge publish chapter 6 dalam waktu yang tepat ya -w- iya, itulah moral yang bisa kita ambil dari fanfic ini /nggak**

**Kurone Ryu: Miku itu greget xD iya, di chapter ini rahasianya bakal dibongkar -w-**

**Kurokawa Miyako: yep, itu benar~ sudah dilanjutkan OwO**

**Yami no Ryou: sudah update~**

**Enjoy chapter 7~**

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya:** Rahasia tentang taman hiburan dan angka-angka aneh itu sudah mulai terungkap. Rin dan teman-temannya mencurigai Len, tetapi tampaknya perbuatan Len sudah agak "keterlaluan". Mereka pun pergi mencari Len... di taman hiburan yang 'agak menyeramkan' ini.

* * *

**Numbers**

**a crossover fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Number Days and storyline © Pacthesis**

* * *

_"__When falling damp tree unveils ghost_"

\/

\/

_"Giving up all self worth means the end"_

_Ini adalah sebuah anagram._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V  
**

"_Tolong..."_

_"Hiks.. hiks..."_

_"Beritahu aku.. hiks"  
_

Suara-suara itu terus terdengar di kepala Rin, gadis berambut pirang itu. Mata birunya menjelajah isi taman hiburan itu, mencari sesosok pemuda berambut pirang, temannya yang bernama Len.

Suatu saat, mata Rin menatap merry-go-round, entah ini ilusi atau apa, tetapi kuda-kuda hitam yang seharusnya berwarna putih itu bergerak sendiri, memperlihatkan mata mereka yang merah berkilau. Seketika itu, Rin bergidik ngeri dan kembali berlari.

Langit semakin gelap, dan gelap, membuat penglihatan Rin semakin kabur. Rin pun berlari tak tentu arah, berharap agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Len. Dan...

**GREP**

Sebuah tangan yang kecil dan dingin memegang erat kakinya, sampai-sampai Rin tak bisa bergerak. Jari-jari itu menelusuri kaki Rin, menggelitiknya, dan...  
.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Rin menoleh ke belakang, dan menlihat bahwa...

.

.

.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang memegang kakinya. Jangankan tangan yang memegang kakinya, orang saja tidak ada. Bulir-bulir air mata yang bening mulai mengalir di pipi Rin.

_Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?_

Suara-suara itu kembali terdengar.

_Ayo kemari..._

_Kita main bersama..._

_Rin..._

"AAAAHHH!" teriak gadis itu, memegangi kepalanya

"Len... Len... Len... "

Rin terjatuh sambil masih memegang kepalanya. Ia menangis, dan memanggil nama Len berulang-ulang.

"LEEENN!"

* * *

Di sisi lain taman bermain itu, tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut biru muda yang juga sedang berlari.

_Kaito... ayo main_

_Cari aku..._

"Berisik!" teriak Kaito frustasi. Kemudian, ia menemuka seseorang di depannya, lebih tepatnya di teras cafe

Bukan, orang itu bukan Len.

.

Tapi Miku.

Gadis berambut twintails itu terduduk, sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Seperti Rin, ia juga menangis.

"Hiks... Maafkan aku..."

"Jangan pergi..."

"HENTIKAN!"

Miku yang tadinya terduduk sekarang jatuh, tubuhnya terbaring di ubin yang sudah pasti dingin itu

"To-tolong aku..." kini kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang sudah dibanjiri air mata itu.

* * *

"Miku!" Kaito berusaha memanggil gadis itu, lalu ia menghampirinya dan menatap wajahnya. "Miku..."

"Tidak... Tidak!" teriak Miku.

Oh, tampaknya Kaito lupa sesuatu. Kaito pun berlutut dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Miku, berusaha membuat tinggi badannya sejajar dengan posisi Miku saat ini.

"Miku... lihat aku..."

...

Hening.

"Miku!" Kaito menaikkan nada suaranya.

Gadis itu—Miku mulai menatap wajah Kaito dan terdiam. Kedua orang itu masih terbaring.

"...Kaito."

"Tenang saja Miku, kau aman sekarang." kata Kaito sambil menepuk kepala Miku, lalu ia berlutut dan membantu Miku berdiri.

"Kaito..." kata Miku. "Kita harus mencari Len. Aku takut kalau jalan sendiri di tempat mengerikan ini, jadi... kita pergi bersama ya?"

DEG

Kaito terdiam. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak disangkanya.

"Tapi... aku 'kan tidak bisa berlari sambil berlutut begini..." tolak Kaito, sambil masih berlutut dan menatap mata Miku.

"..." Miku tampak berpikir. "Tidak apa deh. Kita berdua berdiri saja, Kaito tak usah berlutut."

"Y-yang benar?" tanya Kaito memastikan, lalu ia berdiri, membuat perbedaan tinggi kedua orang itu semakin jauh.

"Iya." jawab Miku singkat. "Kaito... tatap aku."

Dengan ragu, Kaito pun menatap Miku, membuatnya harus menunduk, mengingat dirinya yang sangat tinggi itu.

Sementara itu, Miku menatap Kaito tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, sepertinya ia lupa tentang phobia-nya. "Kaito... aku tidak takut lagi." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Pegang tanganku."

Dan kedua orang itu—Kaito dan Miku pun bergandengan tangan.

* * *

Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi Rin telah menjumpai pemuda itu—Len. Meski ia hanya melihatnya dari belakang, tetapi Rin tahu kalau dia bukanlah Len yang ia kenal. Badannya yang biasanya tampak tegap dan bersemangat itu kini lemas dan terlihat putus asa. Dan ketika Len menoleh, wajahnya tampak sedih, Rin bahkan sempat ragu.

'Apakah dia benar-benar Len?' pikirnya.

"Len!" Rin langsung memanggilnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Rin..." kata Len lemah. "Rin.. maafkan aku."

"Len, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa atmosfir taman hiburan bisa berubah begini?" tanya Rin.

"Tenang saja, tempat ini tak akan melukaimu. Suasana hatiku sedang tidak stabil saja." jawab Len.

"Len..."

"Rin... apa... apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Len, sepertinya ia ingin menangis.

Rin terdiam, kemudian berkata

"Beritahu kami... yang sebenarnya."

* * *

Rin, Kaito, Miku, Kiyoteru, dan Rei kini sudah kembali berkumpul, lengkap dengan Len.

"..."

Semuanya terdiam, suasana hening pun tercipta di tempat itu.

"Jadi, Len." Rei membuka percakapan. "Aku mau bertanya dulu sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya. Mengenai SMS aneh tentang pohon lembab yang dikirim tempo hari, itu adalah sebuah anagram. Jadi, aku telah mengacak dan menyusun kembali hurufnya, kalimat yang terbentuk adalah..."

_"Giving up all self worth means the end"_

Rei melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Itu berarti '_memberikan semua artinya ini berakhir_'. Apakah itu artinya... Jika angka kami habis kami akan mati? Atau kembali ke dunia nyata?"

"..." Len diam, lalu mengela nafas. "Huft. Biarkan aku menjelaskannya dari awal." Len tersenyum pahit. "Angka-angka itu adalah poin kebahagiaan."

"Hah? Poin apa?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Poin kebahagiaan." ulang Len. "Kau akan mendapat poin kebahagiaan saat orang lain membuatmu senang, dan kau memberi poin pada orang lain saat kau membuat mereka senang. Sebagian orang mengambil poin lebih banyak daripada memberi... dan sebagian lainnya memberi lebih banyak daripada mengambil. Tapi hubungan yang baik akan bekerja jika kedua orang itu sama-sama mengambil dan memberi." jelas Len panjang lebar.

"Jadi.. apa tujuanmu memberi kami poin-poin aneh ini?" tanya Kaito.

Len menarik nafas. "A-aku... aku ingin mengetes kalian, aku ingin tahu apakah kalian, yang awalnya tak mengenal satu sama lain ini bisa menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan baik. Itulah mengapa aku memberi kalian angka-angka itu."

...

Semua orang tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Apakah mereka harus marah? Atau senang?

Kiyoteru pun membuka suara, "Kau itu... apa?"

"Seorang hamadryad. Intinya aku bukan orang dari dunia kalian."

...

Hening pun kembali tercipta, hingga akhirnya...

"Maaf... Ini salahku kalian semua berada disini... Ini duniaku, aku menyebutnya rumahku... Tempat ini dibuat berdasarkan sebuah taman hiburan di dunia nyata." ucap Len.

_Rin terhenyak._

"Aku kesepian. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya punya teman itu."

_Dada Rin bergetar._

"Terima kasih semua... Aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya..."

_Bulir-bulir air mata mulai berkumpul di mata Rin._

"Aku... aku..."

Tes

"_**Aku sayang kalian semua**_." ucap Len, sambil berbalik dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, sudah pasti dia sedang menangis.

"Ta-tapi... hiks... Kalian pasti membenciku sekarang."

"Aku berbohong. Aku ini pembohong."

"Kita telah menghabiskan banyak waktu... itu membuatku begitu senang... tapi... s-semua kejadian itu bisa kita alami karena kebohonganku semata..."

Lalu Len membalikkan badannya, menampilkan wajah yang sudah basah karena air mata. Tapi, pemuda itu masih tersenyum kecil.

"Itu sangat keterlaluan. B-bagaimana aku b-bisa melakukannya...?"

"Pengecut. Aku adalah seorang pengecut..."

* * *

"Len..." ucap Rin pelan. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kami tidak membencimu." katanya lagi. "Ya 'kan?" Rin menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan berbalik, kini ia membelakangi Len dan menghadap ke empat temannya yang lain.

Namun...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tidak seorangpun dari mereka yang berminat untuk merespon.

"Teman-teman.." ucap Rin, berusaha membujuk mereka.

.

"Aku kecewa." Rei-lah yang pertama kali memberi respon atas pertanyaan Rin.

"Ayolah Rei..." bujuk Rin lagi.

"Pikir saja. Kita sudah terjebak disini selama berjam-jam... berhari-hari..." celoteh Rei. Sedangkan yang disinggungnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia masih menangis.

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan tinggal. Len, kalau kau memberitahu kami dari awal bahwa kau mau mengenal kami lebih dekat dan menjadi teman kami, aku akan tinggal dan menemanimu! Walau aku yakin situasinya akan terasa aneh... Kau harusnya tidak memakai sistem angka gila itu." ceramah Rei. "_**Kalau kau mau jadi teman kami, cobalah untuk percaya pada **__**kami**_"

Len menyimak ucapan Rei, lalu menutup matanya. "Maaf, maaf teman-teman." Kemudian ia membuka matanya, walau masih ada keraguan di wajahnya itu. "Sahabat sejati... percaya satu sama lain, bukan?"

"Sahabat sejati juga memaafkan satu sama lain." kata Kiyoteru.

"Jadi, karena kau sudah memberitahu kami, kami akan memercayaimu." kata Kaito. "Kau hanya perlu percaya pada kami, Len..."

"...Iya." Miku tak mau kalah.

"Yah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, mau diapakan lagi kalau sudah begini?" Rei melipat tangannya.

"Teman-teman..." kata Len.

"**Terima kasih...**"

**SRIIIINGG**

* * *

Lalu semuanya menjadi terang. Refleks, kelima manusia (biasa) itu pun menutup mata mereka, dan ketika mereka membukanya... taman hiburan—alias dunia Len sudah kembali normal. Tidak ada lagi tatapan marah dari para maskot atau tangisan minta tolong.

"Semuanya... kembali seperti semula." kata Kaito sambil tersenyum haru.

"Jadi angka-angka itu menunjukkan jumlah poin kebahagiaan yang kita punya..." ucap Kiyoteru.

"Sekarang, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan Rei. Kalau kalian membuat orang lain senang, maka kalian akan memberikan poin kebahagiaan itu dan jika kalian sudah memberikan semuanya—dengan kata lain jika angka kalian menjadi 0, kalian akan kembali ke dunia nyata." jelas Len.

"Tunggu!" seru Rei. "Jika kita tukar-menukar poin... Seseorang disini akan memiliki 100 angka dan terjebak disini selamanya kan..."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Rin.

"Kalau tinggal satu orang disini 'kan kita tidak bisa memberi dan menerima poin lagi.. jadi, ya sudah poinnya 100 dan tidak bisa pulang."

...

"Tenang saja, aku akan memulangkan orang yang punya 100 angka itu." kata Len tenang.

Kaito tersenyum. "Seratus poin kebahagiaan... orang itu akan merasa sangat senang dan spesial 'kan?"

"Yup. Tapi hal yang terbaik itu, walaupun kalian memberikan seluruh poin kalian, kalian akan tetap merasa senang." kata Len. "Maaf, jika kalian mengunjungiku lagi lain hari... aku janji tidak akan menggunakan sistem poin ini lagi. Tadinya aku takut kalau kalian tidak akan akrab kalau aku tidak memberi kalian poin semacam ini. Aku telah belajar sesuatu... bahwa orang tidak membutuhkan hal seperti itu untuk berteman... Sahabat sejati lebih kuat dari itu." lanjutnya.

.

Kemudian, Len mencium kening Rin lagi.

.

.

**BLUSH**

"Hei!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Teriakan itu tentu saja berasal dari Rei dan Kiyoteru.

"Rin dapat ciuman tanda terima kasih yang spesial~ Dialah yang menemukanku dalam kekacauan tadi!" kata Len, kini ia kembali riang seperti biasanya.

"Tapi kalian juga telah memberiku semangat. Jadi aku harus memberi kalian ciuman terima kasih juga!" Len menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menjauh dariku!" Rei berlari pergi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti budaya modern kami ya..." Kiyoteru menyusul Rei.

"A-ah... aku tidak usah, terima kasih." Kaito berjalan mundur perlahan.

"..." Miku diam saja, tetapi ia ikut menyusul langkah Kaito.

.

"Ayolah teman-teman~" sahut Len.

...

Kini hanya Rin dan Len berdua disana.

"Semua orang disini itu tidak sempurna." kata Len. "Aku hanya 'mengundang' orang-orang dengan nasib sepertiku... Jadi hanya orang-orang yang mencari kebahagiaan yang dapat datang ke duniaku ini." lanjutnya. "Kuharap... kalian menemukan kebahagiaan itu. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku menemukan kebahagiaanku di dalam diri kalian semua, terutama Rin!"

Rin tersenyum, lalu mereka berdua bergandengan tangan, menyusul yang lainnya.

.

.

**Belum tamat.**

* * *

**Sekian buat chapter 7~ Wah scene awalnya lebay ya-_- oke deh akhir kata...**

**Review, please?**


	8. And the Story Continues

**Huaa akhirnya tugas liburan Hika selesai QwQ oh iya, kayaknya Hika gabisa update fanfic-fanfic Hika sampe akhir bulan Desember QwQ gomenasai. Balesan review:**

**Yami no Ryou: iya, jadi hurufnya disusun ulang aja xD ini sudah lanjut**

**Ayuzawa ryuka: iya, masih lanjut. Ini lanjutannya owo**

**Kagane Mikasa-san05: terima kasih telah menunggu, ini lanjutannya~**

**Kurokawa Miyako: maunya sih kasih hadiah, tapi Hika ga punya apa-apa buat dijadiin ladiah QuQ**

**Guest: um... sebenernya ada sinyalnya sih di chapter-chapter sebelumnya OoO)/ tapi mungkin adegannya "kurang seru" sehingga tidak diperhatikan readers ._. kalo soal humornya emang sengaja dikurangin karena chapter 6 yg Guest-san baca itu sudah mendekati klimaksnya 'o' terima kasih sudah kritik dan saran~**

**Kurone Ryu: (review Ryu-san ada 2, Hika balas keduanya langsung ya xD) iya, endingnya mau dibedain. Setelah bertapa (?) akhirnya Hika sudah mendapat gambaran tentang endingnya ^^ ARLO THE PRINCEEE WE LOVE YOU *fangirling* btw Hika paling suka Arlo di game nya. He's so adorable *fangirling lagi* ah lupakan OwO" terima kasih sudah ikutin ff ini, walau Ryu-san sudah tahu ceritanya ^^**

**YMFS: iya nggak apa, dapet review 1 aja Hika udah bersyukur banget ^^ di chapter 7 sudah terbongkar rahasianya~**

**So... enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

**Numbers**

**A cross over fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton**

**Number Days (c) Pacthesis**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Rin! Kita mau nonton film Catching Air!"

Ya, keenam tokoh kita ini pun kembali melaksanakan 'aktivitas sehari-hari' di taman hiburan Pactheland. Fakta tentang Len memang mengejutkan, tetapi itu tidak membuat mereka 'terpisah' terus menerus. Kini, mereka kembali menjalin hubungan pertemanan mereka yang sempat 'terputus' karena kejadian tempo hari (lihat chapter 7).

"Yaay, aku mau duduk di depan!" siapa lagi yang ngomong seperti ini kalau bukan Len.

Miku menatap Kaito datar.

"..."

"..."

Hening.

Sesaat kemudian, Kaito berkata,

"Iya, aku mengerti, kau di depan, aku di belakang." tahu kan maksudnya apa. Tinggi badannya itu lho. Sepertinya Kaito bisa mengerti bahasa tatap-menatap Miku.

"Karena tinggi Rin dan Miku tidak berbeda jauh, tak apa kan kalau Rin di belakang Miku?" tanya Kiyoteru. Rin mengangguk pelan.

"Karena mataku minus, boleh 'kan aku duduk di depan?" tanya Kiyoteru, yang kemudian disetujui kelima orang lain (meski salah satunya bukan 'orang' sih).

"Hei, kau yang paling tinggi, jadi kau harus duduk di belakang!" sahut Rei pada Kaito.

"Iya, iya..."

* * *

Ehm... jadi kalau para readers bingung, beginilah posisi tempat duduknya:

Di baris depan: Len-Kiyoteru-Miku

Di baris belakang: Kaito-Rei-Rin

_Film pun dimulai..._

Dimulai dengan sang tokoh utama, yang menembakkan senapan anginnya ke langit... Kemudian judul film ditampilkan.

_Catching Air_

Muncullah seorang laki-laki, dengan seragam organisasi yang diketahui sebagai "NAZA". Lelaki itu menyiapkan pistol-nya, lalu membidik seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun... dan...

_DOR!_

"Tunggu!"

Oh, rupanya ada seorang perusak suasana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan... Len.

"Kok tempat dudukku jauh banget dari Rin?" Jelas saja, Len pasti tidak puas kalau tidak ada Rin di sampingnya. Mungkin Len ini adalah pengidap penyakit kelainan terbaru, namanya _RC_, atau _Rin Complex_.

Lalu Len mulai berdiri dan berlari ke arah Rin.

"Aku mau duduk di sebelah Rin! Ayo kau harus pindah!" sahut Len pada Rei, yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh, nggak bisa! Tadi kau bilang mau duduk di depan!" tolak Rei, dengan sedikit blushing tentunya.

"Aku berubah pikiran! Ayolaaah" bujuk Len.

"Tidak mau! Tempat dudukku sudah mutlak disini"

"Hentikan Len! Kau menghalangi pandangan tahu!" tegur Kiyoteru. Lho? Len 'kan sedang menghalangi pandangan Kaito, Rei, dan Rin yang duduk di baris belakang. Kenapa Kiyoteru, yang duduk di depan harus marah? Tentu saja...

...karena ia cemburu, hehe

"Len... sebaiknya hentikan..." Kaito mulai bersuara.

"Tidak! Sebelum aku duduk sama Rin aku tidak akan diam."

"Len... ayolah"

"Tidak."

"...Len. Duduk."

"Tidak."

"Le—"

"HENTIKAANN!" suara Rin melengking di bioskop. "Ganggu amat sih!" serunya. "Udah sana diem, nonton aja!"

Dan semuanya pun diam, termasuk Len, yang kembali duduk di tempatnya yang semula—paling depan, sebelah Kiyoteru.

* * *

"Huh, aku tidak bisa menikmati film dengan baik!" keluh Rin, lalu masuk ke bangunan terdekat untuk men-charge hp nya. Rin melirik angkanya, 61. 'Hei, bukankah itu pertanda baik?' batin Rin. 'Hum... tapi... kalau angkaku bertambah banyak...'

'Angka mereka jadi menipis 'kan?'

'Bagaimana... jika angka mereka habis, dan... mereka kembali ke dunia nyata... lalu akhirnya aku tinggal sendiri disini?'

...

'Ah, tenang saja, Len akan mengembalikan kami semua ke dunia nyata 'kan?'

Dan benar saja, firasat buruk Rin terwujud. Dari ambang pintu, tampak Kaito yang berjalan lunglai, lalu duduk di sebelah Rin. Ia menghela nafas.

"Rin..."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, Miku—"

_Flashback_

_"Miku! Aku beli okonomiyaki negi un— Miku?" tanya pemuda berambut biru itu, heran melihat teman mungil berambut hijau toska-nya yang sedang menunduk membelakangi Kaito, melihat layar hp-nya._

_"..." Seperti biasa, Miku diam saja._

_"Hei, Mi—" Kaito juga ikut terdiam melihat angka yang tertera di layar hp ber-wallpaper kelinci itu._

_01._

_Satu._

_Angka Miku tinggal satu._

_Dan itu artinya..._

_'Sebentar lagi Miku akan menghilang dan kembali ke dunia nyata...' batin Kaito._

_"T-tenang saja Miku, aku akan mentraktirmu, aku akan membuatmu senang supaya angkamu bertam—"_

_"Percuma, Kaito." potong Miku. "Waktuku telah habis."_

_"Miku..."_

_"Maafkan aku, Kaito. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi disini." kata Miku lembut. Lalu ia berbalik, dan menengadah, menatap mata biru pemuda itu. _

_"Kaito..." katanya lagi. "Maukah kau tetap menjadi temanku... walau kita sudah kembali ke dunia nyata nantinya?"_

_Kaito terdiam, kemudian mengangguk._

_"Tentu saja aku mau, Miku."_

_Miku kembali menatap Kaito, tetapi tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Mungkin pengaruh phobia-nya masih sedikit menghantuinya. Melihat itu, Kaito pun kembali berlutut. Ia tak mau kalau tinggi badannya (yang menakutkan bagi Miku) itu menjadi hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum kembali ke dunia nyata.  
_

_Nafas Miku pun kembali teratur, dan ia berkata lagi_

_"Kutunggu kau... di depan ferris-wheel di dunia nyata nanti. Oh ya, sampaikan salamku pada Len dan yang lainnya. Aku minta maaf karena tak sempat akrab dengan mereka. Goodbye Kaito... for now." lalu tubuh Miku mulai disinari cahaya putih..._

_Sedetik_

_Tiga detik_

_Lima detik_

_Cahaya itu sempat membutakan Kaito. Yang ia tahu, saat ia membuka matanya, Miku telah menghilang._

_Miku telah kembali ke dunia nyata, dengan hati bahagia._

* * *

"Tenanglah Kaito..." Rin mencoba menghibur Kaito. "Walau sekarang kita berpisah, nanti kita juga bertemu lagi saat kita sudah kembali."

"Tapi... rasanya lain kalau tidak ada Miku." respon Kaito dengan lesu.

Sekarang Rin tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menepuk pundak Kaito, berharap itu bisa menghiburnya dalam keheningan.

...

...

...

"Miku itu ya..." kata Kaito lagi. "Dia emang pendiam, sulit dipercaya kalau anak seperti itu bisa mempengaruhiku sampai seperti ini. Tidak pernah terbayang, kalau dia hilang tiba-tiba perasaanku bisa begini."

"Kaito..." komentar Rin. "Jangan-jangan kau..."

**"...Suka sama Miku?"**

Pupil mata Kaito melebar. Namun, ia tidak berusaha menolak pernyataan itu, melainkan tetap tenang, dan menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

"Entahlah... aku tidak pernah 'suka'—maksudku dalam artian cinta pada lawan jenis sebelumnya. Jadi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya 'cinta'... Bisa jadi ya, kalau aku 'suka' sama Miku. Menurutmu gimana, Rin?"

"Hum... kata orang kalau lagi 'suka' itu kita bisa mikirin si 'dia' terus, apa-apa kepikiran 'dia'. Terus kita jadi merasa kalau dia itu 'penting' banget, seperti harta karun bersejarah yang bernilai jutaan—bahkan milyaran yen, dan membuat kita ingin melindunginya." jelas Rin. Eh, bukan berarti dia sudah berpengalaman lho, kata-kata itu ia kutip dari majalah remaja langganannya, majalah _Mirror_.

"Hmm... Ya sudah, lebih baik kupikirkan baik-baik dulu, makasih ya Rin..." kata Kaito, lalu meninggalkan bangunan itu.

* * *

**_Hatsune Miku telah 'tereliminasi' dari dunia Len.  
_**

* * *

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Akhirnya Hika bisa update QwQ yap, ini chapter khusus bagi Miku x Kaito lovers OwO Rin dan Len mana? Nanti di chapter 9 juga ada kok~ Chapter ini memang pendek, Hika nulisnya terburu-buru sih. Soalnya mulai tanggal 20 Desember sampai awal Januari Hika ga bakal bisa update fanfiction... Jadi para readers mau nunggu nggak? Hehe.. Akhir kata...**

**Review, please?**


	9. Rin and Len's Time

**Hika akhirnya kembali bawa chapter 9 setelah sekian lama gak update QwQ horee(?) kali ini ga ada acara bales review, karena isi review nya adalah jawaban kuis tempo hari *trollface* ehm... sebenernya udah ada yang bener, tapi sayang ga pake chapter ._. kuis masih dibuka~**

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya**: Miku telah kembali ke dunia nyata. Kini, hanya tersisa Rin, Kiyoteru, Rei, dan Kaito di dunia Len. Bagaimana mereka akan menghabiskan hari-hari mereka disana tanpa Miku?

* * *

**Numbers**

**A cross over fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton**

**Number Days (c) Pacthesis**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Seperti biasa, Len sedang mengumpulkan teman-teman (sementara) nya itu. Mata biru-jernihnya menyelidiki seluruh isi ruangan bioskop itu tempat mereka berkumpul. Namun...

"Mana Miku?" tanyanya heran.

"Miku sih pulang.." jawab Rin.

"Heh?" sergah Rei heran. "Anak itu pulang?"

"Untuk memastikan Miku sudah benar-benar pulang atau belum, keluarkan hp kalian! Kita lihat angkanya." komando Kiyoteru.

Rin, Kiyoteru, dan Rei serta Kaito pun mengeluarkan hp masing-masing, lalu membandingkan angka-angka yang tertera pada layar hp mereka.

_Kagami Rin: 73_

_Hiyama Kiyoteru: 10_

_Kagene Rei: 10_

_Shion Kaito: 7_

"Hmm, kalau dijumlah hasilnya memang 100... itu berarti Miku sudah benar-benar pulang." Kiyoteru berpendapat. "Tapi kenapa angka Kaito bisa serendah itu?"

Yang disinggung hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa...

"Galau ya ditinggal Miku?" tanya Rei dengan nada 'menggoda'. Pertanyaannya memang terdengar agak 'kasar', tetapi maksud sebenarnya adalah menghibur, barangkali dengan berkata seperti itu Kaito merasa lebih baik dan angkanya bisa naik... walaupun dengan begitu angka Rei akan berkurang. Tapi biarlah angkanya berkurang, karena Rei ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke dunia nyata.

Kaito tersenyum, namun itu sama sekali tidak merubah angkanya yang sudah 'kritis' itu.

"Sudahlah, daripada mikirin angka, aku mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk berenang tahu! Ayo pergi!" kata Len mencoba memeriahkan suasana dan hal itu berhasil mengembalikan senyum cerah di wajah teman-teman barunya itu.

* * *

_Di kolam renang..._

Rin sudah siap dengan baju renang _one piece _nya yang berwarna oranye. Begitupun dengan Len, bahkan ia-lah yang pertama kali meluncur ke kolam renang dengan mengenakan celana renang berwarna kuning. Lain halnya dengan Kaito, ia tidak mengenakan baju renang, melainkah hanya berjemur dengan kancing kemeja-nya yang masih terbuka kancingnya_—_masih dengan syal tentunya. Sedangkan Kiyoteru baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti, dengan memakai celana renang berwarna merah. Tapi, Rei masih mengenakan jaket kesayangannya, menikmati pemandangan disana (?).

"Hei, kau tidak berenang?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Aku tidak bawa baju renang." sahut Rei malas.

"Tidak bawa baju renang atau tidak bisa berenang?" goda Kiyoteru.

"Tentu saja tidak bawa baju renang."

Kiyoteru diam di tempat. Lalu, ia mengambil hp miliknya dan Rei, dan meletakkannya ke tas ransel Kiyoteru... oh tidak Kiyoteru mencuri hp Rei.

Tetapi, tentu saja ada alasan tertentu 'kan?

Setelah itu...

**BRUUSSHH**

Kiyoteru langsung mendorong Rei ke dalam kolam renang, tidak mempedulikan fakta bahwa Rei Kagene masih mengenakan kaus dan jaket.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rei bengong.

.

.

.

Satu detik, dua detik pun berlalu...

.

.

.

Akhirnya Rei sadar apa yang barusan Kiyoteru perbuat padanya, dan...

"MAMIIIH TOLONG SAYAAA! DEMI AYAM KENTAKI FRAID CIKEN SINI KAU KIYOTERU! NANTANG YA?! ADUH MAMI! BABEH!"

(note: Kentaki fraid ciken = itu yang restoran fast food ayam ._.)

Saudara-saudara, ternyata Rei memang tidak bisa berenang! Lihat saja, dia sudah klepek-klepek kayak cacing kepanasaan! (?)

Padahal airnya dingin loh.

Oke, lupakan itu.

Orang-orang yang melihat Rei kelabakan di dalam kolam renang sambil teriak-teriak gak jelas cuma bisa sweatdrop. Len yang baik hati dan suka menabung mau nolongin, tapi saat dia sudah mendekat ke Rei, matanya kena cipratan air, jadi sekarang dia malah ikut teriak-teriak gak jelas.

"AAAH MATA SAYAAA! RIN-CHAN TOLONG AKUUU!" teriaknya sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Cupu ah.

Rin yang (tadinya) berniat menolong langsung membatalkan niatnya saat itu juga. Daripada nasibnya kayak Len.

Kaito, entah dia masih terlalu galau atau apa, tapi yang jelas ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada dua orang kesurupan (?) di depan dia.

Kiyoteru hanya geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian ia ikut nyebur, berantem sama Rei di dalam kolam renang. Yah, meski dia gak ikut teriak-teriak sih.

Rin pun kebingungan, mungkin dia mikir gini dalam hati, 'Teman-temanku sudah gila! Haruskah aku membawa mereka pada dukun?'

* * *

_30 detik kemudian..._

Kiyoteru dan Rei masih berantem gak jelas. Kaito masih galau. Rin masih bingung. Tapi Len sudah kembali waras, setelah matanya sembuh berkat Cashy si robot ATM gak jelas yang sempat terlupakan selama beberapa chapter ini. Yep, tadi Cashy datang mengantarkan obat mata Instu (sensor) untuk Len. Wah, robot yang baik.

Rin bingung. Mau ngapain dia? Ikut berjemur sama Kaito? Gak mungkin. Ngeliat muka Kaito lesu gitu jadi ga napsu si Rin-nya.

Mau ikut berantem sama Kiyoteru dan Rei? Ogah.

Satu-satunya cara tinggal...

Main sama Len.

Akhirnya Rin menyerah. Ia mengampiri Len.

"Len, boleh gak aku_—"_

"Mau main?! Boleh dong Rin-chan!" sahut Len antusias dengan mata berkilau (?)

Ternyata Len bisa membaca pikiran.

* * *

Tak disangka, ternyata main sama Len asyik juga. Begitu isi pikiran Rin saat itu. Mereka main perosotan, ciprat-cipratan, juga guling-gulingan di dalem kolam (?). Bahkan, Len sempat menggendong Rin mengelilingi kolam renangdengan _piggyback style__. _Len senang, Rin pun senang.

Rin memutuskan untuk berhenti main dan duduk di tepi kolam, sedangkan Len masih di dalam kolam, menatap Rin.

"Rin-chan, mau kugendong lagi nggak?" tanya Len sambil tertawa kecil.

Rin tersenyum. "Nggak dulu deh. Aku sudah capek."

Len terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu ia bertanya, "Kalau aku menghilang... Rin-chan bakal rindu aku nggak?"

"Hah?"

"Maksudku kalau nantinya angka Rin sudah 0, Rin akan kembali ke dunia nyata seperti Miku. Kalau itu terjadi, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi bukan?"

Rin terdiam.

"A-ah! Bukannya aku tidak mau Rin kembali ke dunia nyata—_" _lanjut Len dengan nada bersalah.

"Iya. Aku akan rindu Len kok."

Pupil mata Len melebar.

"K-kenapa?"

"Habisnya kalau kau gak ada lagi, suasana sepi dong, gak ada yang berisik kayak kamu." kata Rin sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Rin!"

...

Lalu mereka pun tertawa.

* * *

Acara berenang telah selesai, diakhiri dengan baterai mereka yang sudah mencapai 10% secara bersamaan. Maka mereka pun berebut memakai charger untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka—kecuali Len tentunya yang masih cengar-cengir gak jelas.

Rin—yang mendapat giliran pertama men-charge kini telah melepas hp nya dari charger miliknya dan berjalan menghampiri Len.

"Len... mau jalan bareng? Tidak ada yang bisa kuajak jalan, mereka semua sedang men-charge hp.."

"Mau dong!"

Rin dan Len pun menuju ke depan roller coaster, tempat paling strategis untuk menikmati bintang-bintang yang berkilauan di langit.

"Rin, beritahu aku segalanya tentangmu, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat." kata Len, tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya pada bintang-bintang itu.

"Oke... namaku Rin Kagami."

"Hee? Nama Rin ada dua!"

"Bukan! 'Rin' itu nama kecil, 'Kagami' itu marga!"

Len masih bengong. "Marga itu apa?

"Ummm... marga yang sama menandakan kalau orang-orang itu satu keluarga. Contohnya namaku Kagami Rin, sedangkan nama Rei adalah Kagami Rei. Itu artinya aku dan Rei satu keluarga!"

Len mingkem. Maklumlah, dia nggak tahu dunia luar itu kayak apa... "L-lanjutkan..." kata Len.

"Tanggal lahirku 27 Desember, golongan darahku O..." jelas Rin, Len mencatatnya di sebuah notes.

"Aku punya anjing, namanya Kuro. Tapi dia sedang sakit sekarang."

"Aku sekolah di Voca Gakuen..."

Dan Rin pun melanjutkan penjelasannya selama beberapa menit...

.

"Oke." kata Len. "Sekarang beritahu aku tentang apa yang kau sukai. Kau suka permen?"

"Tidak."

"Kau suka boneka?"

"Tidak."

"Kau suka gelang?"

"Tidak... kenapa kau menanyaiku semua ini?" tanya Rin heran.

"Karena... aku ingin menjadi hal yang paling disukai Rin..."

DEG

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

"Karena... aku ingin menjadi hal yang paling disukai Rin..."

DEG

Jantungku bergedup kencang. Ada apa ini? Kenapa wajahku serasa memanas seperti ini?

"E-eh... iya..." jawabku terbata-bata.

"Boleh 'kan?" tanya Len sambil tersenyum lebar.

DEG

_Flashback_

_"Miki! Miki!" Panggilku riang pada sahabatku yang berambut merah ceri itu. "Kamu pacaran sama Piko dari kelas A?"_

_"E-eh?" kulihat wajah Miki memerah. "Iya..."_

_"Huh, apa asyiknya sih pacaran?"_

_"Kamu akan rasakan sendiri kalau sudah mulai menyukai lawan jenis... Rasanya seperti kobaran api di dada!" kata Miki sambil mengacungkan jempolnya._

_End of flashback._

Ya... 'kobaran api di dada' inilah yang kurasakan saat ini.

**Apa ini artinya aku suka sama Len?**

.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 selesai! Oh iya kuis masih dibuka lho! Yang sudah jawab gak boleh ralat ya ^^ **

**Review, please?**


End file.
